


Of Angel and Demons

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman sat at her desk, going through paperwork. She looked up when she heard a knock on her office door.

“You have a new case..” a coworker said quietly before motioning someone else into the room.

A tall blond man entered, silently staring at the floor.

The coworker left, closing the door behind her. 

The woman smiled, “Feel free to sit if you’d like. I’m Anya.”

He sat on the edge of a chair. “Liam. I don’t want to waste your time.”

She frowned a moment before shaking her head, “Helping people is never a waste of time. So.. tell me a bit about yourself. What brings you here?”

He hesitated before answering. “The hospital gave me your name. Said maybe you could get me into a halfway house or something.” His voice was soft and he didn’t raise his eyes.

“Would you mind telling me a bit more about your situation? What brought you to this point?”

“I..I hear things. Since I was young. But it got bad a few years ago and I was deemed a danger to myself and committed. The doctors say I’m well enough to live outside again.”

“Well, I’m glad you have more freedom now.” She smiled softly. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of things do you hear? If it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer.”

He sighed, finally looking up. “Thoughts. Prayers. If we were in a sci-fi show, you’d say I had telepathy.” He chuckled humorlessly, his brown eyes sad.

She looked thoughtful then reached into her pocket and pulled out a stone. She held it out to him. 

He stared at her questioningly.

“Hold it.”

He slowly took it from her, looking shocked when it began glowing. He dropped it to the desk and retreated backwards into the chair.

Her voice was soft, “It’s alright. It’s simply a stone. It won’t hurt you.”

“It glowed!” He cocked his head at her. “Why did it glow? Is it checking my craziness?”

She chuckled lightly, “You’re not crazy at all. Though, you might think I am.. What would you say if I told you magic, in different forms, is real?”

“Were you committed too?” 

“No. Though, I would be if I spoke the truth to nonbelievers.”

“Truth?” He frowned as a beeping was heard from his wrist. He looked embarrassed, pressing a button on a watch and taking out a pill bottle. He began to open it as he looked at her.

“Have you ever wondered.. who hears prayers? Angels, right? If you hear prayers, would it not make sense that you’d be part or full angel?”

“Angel?” His eyes widened. “How would I be an angel? I had parents..”

“Are you sure they were human?” She questioned back.

His face clouded. “So I’m  _ not _ schizophrenic? I’ve been locked up for nothing? Made to take  _ these _ for years?!” He shook the pills at her as he grew angry.

She sighed and looked down, “Unfortunately, there are some that get diagnosed, not knowing their truth.. I can’t take that time back for you, but I can help you going forward..”

He took a deep breath, then threw the bottle into her trash can. “How? Is there a home for angels you can put me in or should I see if I have wings to get into the pearly gates?”

She continued looking down. “I have a friend.. he can help you. Though, he’s not available for a while. Until then, I can teach you what I know. You can either go to a home and we can have office visits or..” she trailed off and sighed. “My roommate just left, so I have an empty room. If you’d prefer not to go to a random home.”

“You would trust me?” He dropped his eyes again to the carpet.

“I would. But also, I’m sure my room has more protections than even an experienced angel could break.”

He gave a low laugh, then nodded. “I..I would like to stay with you.”

“Alright,” she gave him a small smile and looked at the time. “Let’s head home. My work is pretty much done for the day anyway. And since tomorrow is the weekend, I won’t work, so we can go pick up some clothes and other stuff you need.”

“I’m sorry if this causes you trouble.” He didn’t move from the chair. “I’ve always been a burden.”

“You’re not a burden. And we’re friends now, so try not to worry so much.”

He nodded quietly, rising to his feet. He rubbed one temple, dropping his hand when he saw her eyes on him. “You are very kind.”

She shook her head, “Not really. But I do like trying to help. If the voices get too much for you, let me know. I have something that will help. Don’t worry, it’s not medicine.”

“How did you know what I am?” He asked quietly.

“The glowing stone. Saying you heard prayers. Just a vibe.”

“Most people would have just given me an address and dismissed me. You actually talked to me..”

“Well, it  _ is _ part of the job. But also, most people don’t know about the magical world, so I try not to just assume diagnoses are always right.”

“No one has ever really listened. The doctors just gave me more pills.” 

“Well, I’m always here to listen if you need to talk.”

“I’m scared..” He gave her a desperate look.

“Well, I’m here to help with that too. I’ll teach you what I know and keep you off the street. Then whenever my friend gets time.. he’ll help you too.”

“Why would he bother with me?”

She shrugged, “He’s great when he’s around. He’s an angel and would be able to teach you more than I can. It’s just getting him around that’s the problem. He’s always busy helping others so he tends to forget to visit..”

Liam gave her a faint smile, then swayed slightly. He turned red and apologized quickly. “I came here as soon as they released me. I should leave.”

She was quiet a minute before speaking, “I understand if you don’t want to live with a random person. Though, I guess most homes aren’t much better.. but I can take you to one if you’d rather..”

He froze, his face falling. “I did not mean I was refusing. I just have not eaten since early this morning and did not want to cost you money. But if you have reconsidered, I will not waste any more of your time. I will find a place to stay somewhere. Thank you for your help.” He approached the door with a sigh.

She shook her head, “I have plenty of food at my place. I’ll make you something.” She looked down. “Sorry.. I  _ do  _ want to help but for being a social worker, my social skills aren’t always the best.. I’ll try to be clearer. You can stay still, I just don’t want to force you to if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to cause problems.” He winced and shook his head.

“You won’t cause any problems.”

He remained silent, his face pinched in pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“I should have taken my meds.. Too loud!” He pressed his hands to his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Be quiet  _ please _ ..”

She gently went to him and held a hand out over his head. She muttered a few words and a flash of light appeared for a moment before fading away.

He leaned into her hand as he relaxed slightly. “I don’t know what you did, but thank you.”

She nodded, “You’re welcome. Now let’s get some food into you.”

He opened his eyes and gave her an embarrassed smile. “Lead the way.”

She lived only a few blocks from her office. She unlocked the door slowly, entered, glanced around almost nervously for a moment before relaxing and waving him in.

He darted in, glancing furtively around.

She went to the kitchen and began throwing together some food.

Liam moved to a corner, seating himself on the floor silently.

“You know there’s chairs and stuff, if you don’t want to sit on the floor? You’re welcome anywhere in the house except my room. You live here now.” She took a moment to stir something, then pointed to a door. “That’s your room.”

“I require only a pillow.” He said quietly.

“There’s pillows and blankets in there.”

He slowly stood, entering the room she had pointed to. A moment later, he returned with a pillow that he carefully laid in his lap as he resumed his seat on the floor.

“You  _ are _ allowed to sleep in the room. On the bed. No one else needs it, so you’re not inconveniencing anyone.”

“What if you have guests? They would need it.”

“Unless my angel friend shows up, I shouldn’t be having anyone over. I.. I don’t really have any other friends anymore.”

He was quiet for a moment, then softly said “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, “I made some bad decisions.. so it’s my fault they all left.” She shrugged. “Guess it’s what I get.”

“You are too kind to be alone though. It is not right.” He paused before moving to a chair. “I am sorry I am like this. There were not enough beds or supplies at the hospital, so I am accustomed to sleeping on the floor in one of the isolation rooms.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright. I’m sure you’ve been through a lot of hard times, so I hope I can make things a bit better for you.” She sighed. “I let love lead my actions, but of course I was definitely in love with the wrong type of person.. He ruined any other relationships I had. And by the time I realized what had happened it was too late. So now I’m alone and my only friend left is too busy for me most of the time. I’m used to it by now though.” She plated up the food and handed him a plate. “Sorry. Probably too much information. Don’t want to seem like I’m complaining.”

“I like hearing you talk. Your voice is soothing.” He reddened, quickly beginning to eat.

She blushed slightly and sat down. 

“I never had friends..” He stared at the plate, his voice almost inaudible. “Everyone was afraid of me.”

“Well, you have one now. If you want one.”

“I..would like that. But you might not like me.” He took another bite.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not worthy.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I’m too crazy. No one wants to be friends with a crazy person..” He stopped eating and looked at her. “I disrupt everyone’s life.”

“You really don’t seem very crazy to me.” She shrugged.

“You just met me. You’ll run away soon too.”

She shook her head, “I doubt that. I don’t think I’m like most people.”

He didn’t answer, his eyes far away as one hand reflexively clutched the pillow in his lap.

She sighed and looked away, “I bet I chase you away first with all my problems and trauma.”

“I will not leave unless you wish it.” His dark eyes bored into hers. “I am a poor friend but I wish to repay your kindness somehow.”

She nodded, “Thanks.” After finishing her plate, she got up and started on dishes. “There’s a tv in the living room you can watch. Feel free to do whatever. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

He nodded silently before moving back to the corner and curling around the pillow. He closed his eyes.

Anya went to her room and stared at her ceiling for hours. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. Eventually, she began crying and mumbling loudly.

Liam extended a hand, his eyes still closed. Unconsciously he muttered a phrase and a soft green light went under her door and up around her head.

Her mumbling and crying slowed.

After a moment, his hand dropped and the light faded away.

In the morning, she got up and started making breakfast.

He was still curled around the pillow, but was now shivering and tossing his head back and forth as he slept.

She gently lifted him, putting him in his bed and covering him with a blanket. She muttered something under her breath to calm him.

He stilled, the worried look on his face disappearing.

After eating a bit, she sat on the couch and watched the news. More reports of strange killings appeared. She shook her head and curled up, trying to think of any way to stop them.

“Stop it! I don’t want to!” Liam began yelling.

She got up and peeked into his room to check on him.

He was fighting the air, the blanket on the floor. “Get away!”

She stepped closer, muttered something, then caught him as he began to fall. She laid him back down, “Everything’s alright.”

He mumbled what sounded like “don’t hurt me” before quieting.

She watched him for a minute before going back out of the room.

A few minutes later, he emerged with a look of confusion. “How did I end up in the bed?”

“You looked really uncomfortable and cold on the floor so I moved you.. Hope you don’t mind..”

“I am sorry to have caused that.” He stood stiffly near the couch, his eyes on the floor.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

“I caused you to go out of your way to help. I will try to be better.”

“It’s not a problem, I promise.” She smiled. “There’s food on the stove if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you.” He got a small plate and sat down at the table. “You should enjoy your day off. I will stay out of your way.”

“Well, I was going to go get some groceries.. did you want to go with?”

“You would take me?” He looked at her in surprise.

“Yeah. Why not?”

“It is public..you are not ashamed?”

“Nope,” she shook her head.

He gave her a small smile. “If it is alright..”

“Of course. Come on.”

They got in her car and she started driving quietly.

He stared out the window, his eyes wide.

She pulled up to the store and climbed out, checking her list over as she waited for him.

He climbed out, nervously eyeing the store.

Anya smiled at him before heading to the door. She began grabbing things off the list, occasionally glancing at him as well as around the store.

He stared in wonder at the shelves, staying as close to her as possible when he saw other people.

She chuckled slightly as she watched him. After checking out, she headed outside. She froze when she saw someone leaning on her car. She backed up and tried to hide, her breathing quick.

Liam tensed at her actions. His eyes began to glow as he stood between her and the unknown person.

She took a deep breath. “I can get us home without the car.. we don’t need it..” 

The man on the car noticed her though, and began approaching. “You trying to replace me?” He looked Liam over with a laugh.

She shook her head quickly, “He’s a client. Work only.”

“Work on a weekend? That’s not like you..” he said slowly.

“Stay away from her.” Liam said through clenched teeth as his eyes grew brighter.

“You must not know who I am.” The man said. “She’s mine and I’m not letting her get away again.”

“I don’t care who you are. She’s scared of you. Now leave.” Liam raised a hand toward the man, his fingertips glowing. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The man laughed, “Thought you’d get a nephilim to protect you?” He looked at Anya.

Anya shook her head, “Liam.. just wait here.. I’ll deal with him.. I don’t want you hurt.” She said quietly, barely above a whisper. 

Liam frowned, his eyes not leaving the man. “You should stay away. I feel great malevolence from him.”

Anya sighed. 

“Come on.” The man ordered Anya.

When she didn’t move, the man reached out around Liam and grabbed her wrist.

Liam snarled and jabbed the glowing hand into the man’s chest.

The man laughed again after a momentary wince. “It’ll take a lot more than that to hurt me.” He backhanded Liam and began pulling Anya away.

The nephilim recovered fast, light shooting from his eyes at the man.

He hissed angrily, his grip tightening on Anya. He pulled her in front of him to use as a shield as he backed them to his vehicle.

“Let her go.” Liam’s voice became an echo, his whole body now glowing.

The man looked him over for a moment before roughly shoving her to the ground. He kicked at her once, connecting with a crack. “Next time I see you, you’re mine. I don’t care what or who you have protecting you.” He climbed into his car and sped off.

Anya weakly stood, trying to get to her car and acting like nothing happened.

Slowly Liam stopped glowing, swaying as he looked at her. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong.”

She shook her head, “You weren’t hurt and that’s what’s important.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” She answered. She threw the groceries into the car before climbing in. She leaned her head on the steering wheel. “Sorry you had to deal with him.”

“I wished to repay your kindness. He was trying to take you away.”

“It’s what I get.. It’s my punishment for falling in love.” She sighed. “He’s a demon. A high ranking one at that.. I don’t know why I ever thought I could fight him..”

“Love is not supposed to be scary. I will protect you from him. No matter what.”

“He wasn’t always scary.. he was charming and wonderful and I fell for him hard.. then he showed his true self. I finally got away from him but he keeps trying to take me back. I’m not powerless, but I haven’t figured out any spells that really affect him..” she then shook her head, “You’ll just get hurt. I can't have that. Just stay safe and let me deal with it..” she wiped her eyes and finally lifted her head back up. 

“He was frightened of me..I can hurt him.” Liam sat in the passenger seat looking thoughtful.

She sighed, “I just don’t want you hurt. Especially fighting over something insignificant.”

“You are not insignificant. You help people. I am the insignificant one. It does not matter what happens to me. But you..you deserve to be happy.” Liam said solemnly.

“No.. I don’t.” She said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself. “I just get people hurt..”

“I do not believe that. I have only known you for one day, yet I can see your soul. You care and want to help everyone you can. You have been so kind to me. You do deserve happiness.”

She shrugged slightly. 

He gave her a raised eyebrow but didn’t say anymore.

She finally started the car and began the drive home. When they arrived, she struggled to get out but stayed quiet, not wanting to show how bad she was feeling.

Liam sighed, helping her into the apartment and sitting her on the couch. “Stay there. I will bring in the groceries.” He went out again.

She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back as she waited for him to return.

He carried in the bags, depositing them in the kitchen before shutting the door and turning to her. “You should rest.”

She sighed, “Like I said, I’ve had worse.. but maybe a few more minutes of rest won’t hurt..”

He gave her a small smile, then went into the kitchen. He began putting things away, then rummaged in the cabinets. “Where is your teapot?”

She told him where to find the item before closing her eyes and laying her head on a pillow.

Ten minutes later, he emerged with a steaming cup and placed it on the table beside her. He shook her shoulder gently. “Drink this.”

She nodded slowly. “Thank you.. you don’t have to be helping me, you know.”

“You are helping me. It is only right that I do the same.” He released a soft green light over her.

She visibly relaxed, then sighed, “I’ve dealt with a lot from him.. I just don’t know why he won’t leave me alone. I’m nothing special.”

“I..I think you’re special.” Liam turned red and fled into the bathroom.

She shook her head and sighed, turning on the tv to check the news.

Liam crouched in the bathtub, trembling. Why did he say that? He  _ must  _ be crazy, thinking he had a hope in the universe with her. He pulled out the cellphone he’d been given before his escape, finger hovering over the number programmed into the speed dial. Should he risk it?

Anya gently knocked on the door, “Are you alright in there? Do you want me to bring you anything?”

He hurriedly tucked the phone into his jeans, then slowly unlocked the door. “I am sorry. I’m fine. Are you feeling calmer?”

“You have nothing to apologize for. And yeah, a little.”

He gave her a small smile. “I am glad. Do you require assistance with the groceries?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything,” she gave him a small smile before heading to finish putting them away. He noticed she moved slowly, but was trying not to show she was still hurting. 

He shook his head, grabbing her shoulders and steering her back to the couch. “Rest.” He made quick work of the items, eyes troubled.

“I’m fine. I’ve dealt with worse..” she said quietly. “You don’t need to do so much for me.”

“You are injured, yet tried to defend me. I should have killed him.” Liam’s eyes flashed momentarily as he recalled the confrontation. “I do not want to be more trouble.”

“You’re no trouble at all.” She looked down for a moment, then glanced at him, “You’re being so nice, trying to help me.. other than the place to stay, what can I do to help you? What do you want?”

His lips tightened. “You are in danger the longer I stay. I-I told you a lie yesterday.” He looked down, trying to decide his next words. But conscious thought suddenly disappeared as the room spun, then went black.

She got up, checking on him. She laid him on the couch and kept an eye on him.

Light began emanating from him, his forehead furrowing as he grimaced in pain.

She said a few spells, pouring light into him.

A ringing sound was heard from his jeans as he tensed.

She pulled the phone out and glanced at it as she continued to recite spells.

The letter K appeared on caller id.

She sighed and decided to answer, “Hello?”

“Who are you and where is Liam?” A soft male voice answered defensively.

“Anya. Social worker. He passed out.”

“Is he alright?” The question was heavy with concern.

“I’m helping him the best I can. I think he’ll be okay once he wakes. Is there any message you’d like me to give him?”

“They are... coming for him. I tried to stop it..” The phone clattered to what she assumed was the floor as the voice trailed off into silence.

She sighed and closed the phone. She watched Liam closely.

“Kei! Kei, don’t go! I’m scared!! KEI!!!” The nephilim was shaking in terror. “Gotta hide..”

“Shh, you’re going to be okay, everything will be alright,” Anya repeated softly.

“Make sure.. can’t be found. Wait for Kei, if no contact go to social office. Find safe place…” Liam muttered in a low voice. His eyes flew open and he jumped at seeing Anya.

“Everything will be alright. You’ll be safe here.”

He took a deep breath. He glimpsed the phone and grew wary. “What happened? Why do you have that?” His eyes darkened. “Did you turn me in?”

“No. You passed out. Your phone rang. Your friend wanted to warn you that “they” are coming. I haven’t turned you in to anyone.”

He blanched, eyes darting towards the door. “Must run..Won’t go back…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you,” she said gently.

“They’ll hurt you..probably killed Kei..” His eyes welled up with tears.

“You seem nice. You seem like you don’t actually want anything from me, like everyone else does.. so I’m going to help you. Don’t worry about me, just let me protect you.” She gently grabbed his hand, “I’m sorry about your friend. But I’ll keep you safe as long as I can.”

“He helped me escape..the hospital isn’t what it seems. I have to find him. I owe him.” Liam was quiet, his eyes distant. 

“Then I’ll help you find him.”

“They’ll hurt you!” He panicked. “Can’t let you get hurt anymore. I have to go..” He freed his hand and bolted for the door. “Forget about me..”

She sighed, letting him get away. After a few minutes, she shook her head and said a spell. Soon, she was standing right beside him. “You need help.”

“No more death..not over me..” He was shaking, eyes squeezed shut.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll keep you safe.”

“If they catch you...experiments..torture.. NO MORE!” His voice changed as light flowed over him.

“Like I said, don’t worry about me.”

He didn’t answer, his power rushing through the room.

She sighed, “Liam.. just let me help you.”

He turned glowing eyes to her. “I..I’m scared..”

“Look, I’m not important. I’m just here to help others. And I want to help you. Let me help you, and let me worry about the consequences. I know you’re scared, but I’m going to do my best to keep you safe.”

“I..got Kei killed..or worse. I should not exist. I will end this.”

“You exist for a reason. And you need to stay alive and safe to find that reason. We’ll help Kei if possible, okay?”

The light faded, leaving Liam swaying in exhaustion.

“You need to rest. Then we can see about finding Kei.”

“What.. if they come for me?” The words were slow and slurred.

“I’ll protect you.”

“Don’t..die.” He slumped into her arms.

She shook her head and teleported them to his room. She laid him down and covered him with the blanket.

He murmured something inaudible before settling.

She watched him for a few moments then went to the living room. She sent a message to her friend and hoped he’d answer. After several minutes of staring and waiting, she set it down and sighed.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

She peeked through the window to see who it was.

Several men in suits and a white jacketed woman waited impatiently.

She took a deep breath and answered, “Hello?”

“Miss Orso?” The woman asked quietly as the men scanned the area warily.

“How can I help you?”

“We are looking for one of your clients. A Liam Kano? Your office said he left with you yesterday?”

“What is the nature of your search? I can’t give away all his information. Confidentiality clauses and all.”

“Of course. I am head psychiatrist at the hospital he escaped from. Dr. Sala. Mr. Kano is a psychotic schizophrenic. He hears auditory hallucinations and has been quite violent at times. He needs to be medicated and returned as soon as possible. Would you have any idea where he is currently?”

She looked them over for a minute, scanning their auras. She took a deep breath and shook her head, “I took him to a home. Gave him a ride. I could give you the name of it?”

One of the men frowned, but remained quiet as Sala nodded. “Please.”

She grabbed a small notebook from her pocket and scribbled the information for a nearby home on it and then held the paper out.

Sala gave her an ingratiating smile as she took it. “Thank you, Miss Orso. If he contacts you, tell him it’s in his best interest to return to the hospital.” She turned and walked away, the men following reluctantly.

Anya sighed and shut the door. She went and threw some stuff into a bag before going into Liam’s room. She gently laid a hand on him and teleported them to a new location.

The nephilim didn’t move, exhaustion keeping him asleep.

She made sure he was comfortable in the bed, then went and checked everything over. She made sure the curtains were shut, like always, and then sat on a chair. Her safehouse was much smaller than her main house, but she was glad she had it. She’d only used it a few times, mainly to get away from her ex.

The doorknob began moving, but wouldn’t open. A pained growl was heard from the other side of the door.

She cracked the door open so no one could see her, “Who are you?”

“Liam..is he safe?” A tall redhead was wincing as he leaned on the wall. “Or did he trust the wrong person?”

She scanned his aura before sighing and holding the door open for him, “How’d you find this place?”

“Smell. That and an aura tracker.” The man gave her a faint grin, then entered. He pulled his jacket over a heavily stained shirt, his eyes slightly unfocused. “I’ll take him off your hands now.”

“It’s alright. I told him I’d keep him safe. Plus, you don’t look like you’re in much condition to move right now.” She pulled out a chair for him and motioned to it.

“I saw Torqemada and her goons at the other place. You don’t need to be on her radar anymore.” He slumped into the chair with another wince.

She said a few spells to begin healing his wounds. “I’ll be fine.”

He snorted quietly, eyes drooping. “Need a hidey hole before they realize I’m not as dead as I let on.” His pupils flicked black for a moment before returning to their light green hue.

“No one knows of this place.”

“I’ll leave as soon as I can see straight. Hopefully, Liam will come too.”

“You guys could just stay here?” She shrugged. “But I guess that’s up to you. Wanna sleep in the bedroom by Liam or on the couch?”

“Don’t want to add to your problems.” He tried to stand, but couldn’t stay upright. His eyes flashed black again as he visibly struggled with consciousness.

She led him to the bedroom and laid him beside Liam before going back to her chair.

A few hours went by, then a loud growl came from the room.

She raised an eyebrow before glancing in.

A large half fox met her eyes. Only the torso had shifted, the legs still human. Green eyes blinked at her as the creature growled again.

She stared at him for a minute then said a spell. 

The creature reverted to reveal the dazed form of Liam’s friend. His eyes flicked black and he stared at her emotionlessly.

She watched him quietly for a minute.

“You are entangled with one of my kind. Not of your free will though.” He spoke in a monotone.

“Ok. So?”

“Why do you not submit?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You knew what he was. You no longer wish to be his?”

“Are you talking about Mikas, my demon issue? No, I don’t want to be his.”

“Why do you not banish him then?” The man stared into her eyes.

“I tried once. Something went wrong.”

The man appeared to consider something and opened his mouth to speak, but toppled to the side instead. 

She got him settled back into the bed before checking Liam over. Then she headed back out. She stared blankly at the wall, her mind lost in the past. 

Morning light was streaming into the room by the time footsteps sounded behind her.

She didn’t look up, too lost in thought.

The front door opened amid a soft argument.

She finally snapped out of it, “Where are you going?”

“To be a decoy. I will cover--OW!”

She sighed, “Just stay here. It’s safe for now.”

“This will continue to make it so.” The other man was glaring at a visibly upset Liam. “You must be protected, my friend.”

Liam shook his head defiantly. “Not without you.”

“Just both of you stay. I’ll protect you guys if something happens.” She said, still sitting in her chair.

“I am unimportant.” The man gave her a bow and attempted to leave, shaking off Liam’s hand.

She rolled her eyes and said a spell that froze him. “Pull him back inside and shut the door.”

Liam’s eyebrows shot up as he followed her instructions. “I apologize for his rashness.”

She turned and looked them over. She unfroze the other man and stared at them, “You’ll both be safer if you stay here. I’m protecting you now, got it? Don’t make me freeze you again.”

Soft laughter came from him. “I see why Liam likes you.”

“KEI!!!” Liam turned bright red.

She chuckled slightly and stood, “I’ll make some breakfast.”

Liam nodded quietly, then gasped as Kei collapsed into his arms. “What’s wrong? Kei!”

Anya helped pull Kei to the couch and checked him over. She recited some spells as she forced energy into him.

“I’m sorry, Liam. Thought I’d neutralized the banishment..you’ll be safe with her now.”

Anya sighed and went to grab a book. She searched through for a spell then recited it over Kei.

He gave her a ghost of a smile before losing consciousness.

Liam panicked. “Kei! Kei, answer me!”

Anya checked Kei over. “He needs rest. He should be alright now.”

“What did he mean by banishment?” The nephilim’s eyes were wide.

“Banishment? It’s getting rid of a demon.”

“But Kei’s not..”

“He’s part demon.”

Liam recoiled as if burnt. “He..he said he wanted to help me..He said I could trust him.”

She sighed, “Many demons are evil. But not all. That’s why I trusted Mikas. It was wrong of me to trust him. But Kei is safe. I’ve read his aura, he intends no harm.”

Liam was pale, staring at the unconscious man. “He said he was a fox. He showed me. Why did he lie?”

“He didn’t lie.. just didn’t tell the whole truth. Demons have a bad rep. Even to humans. He probably didn’t want to scare you away. A lot of times, the nice demons are more afraid of people than the people are of them.”

“He was the only person nice to me in the hospital. He stood up for me. But he just wanted me to himself..” Liam’s eyes began to glow.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “He genuinely wanted to help you.”

“Demons don’t help anyone..” His voice was sad as one hand began to glow as he raised it.

She took his hand, “I don’t have much, but I do have a bit of demon blood in me. My great grandfather was demon, though the rest of my family were witches.” She sighed. “If you don’t trust him just because he’s a demon, you shouldn’t trust me either..” She pulled away. “There  _ are  _ good demons. But maybe that’s hard for a part angel to see.”

Liam froze, his eyes narrowing before dropping his hand. “I..” He turned and ran into the bedroom.

She sighed and checked Kei over again. She made some breakfast and filled a plate, taking it to the bedroom. “You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to. But you should eat.” She slid the plate onto a small table and left.

Ten minutes later, the nephilim emerged. One hand held the empty plate, the other wiped at red puffy eyes.

“Are you alright? There’s more food if you’d like.”

“Yesterday I was upset that he was probably dead. Today, I almost killed him..how could I think bad of him?”

“Everyone has their moments. Especially when you’re like us and everyone has done you wrong. Makes it hard to truly trust anyone..” she trailed off.

“He saved me! But I repaid him with suspicion. I’m not a good friend. I should have stayed in the hospital.”

She sighed, “You know what you did wrong and learned from it. Mistakes happen. It’s part of life, no matter what you are.”

“Liam? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Kei’s voice was sad as he sat up. “Just stay safe, okay? I’ll go if it will make things better.”

“You both care about each other. Both of you should just stay.” Anya said quietly as she washed the dishes.

“Don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” The half demon stood and walked unsteadily to stare out the window.

Anya rolled her eyes, “I think he’s more worried about you than about that.”

Kei shrugged, eyes roaming the view. Suddenly, he turned and ran toward her. There was a crack just as he reached her and he collapsed onto her. “Keep him..safe.” The half demon whispered before he went limp as electricity crackled over him.

She frowned, confused about the electricity.

Liam let out a scream that shook the walls before kneeling beside his friend and pulling a sparking bullet out of the half demon’s back.

Anya quickly looked outside.

One of the men that had been with Sala was on the roof of the building across from her. He snarled as he saw her, hand racking the rifle to load another bullet.

She said a spell, setting him on fire, before going to Kei and Liam. She teleported them somewhere dark. Suddenly, there was light from her hands as she worked on trying to care for Kei.

“Leave me..” Kei sucked in a ragged breath.

She shook her head and continued to use her energy to heal him. Eventually, she got him more healed before swaying.

Liam steadied her with a frown. “How did they find us?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll keep moving us so they can’t track us as easily.” She sighed, “Just give me a few minutes to rest..”

Green light covered her as Liam closed his eyes.

Kei began crawling deeper into the dark.

Anya closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She soon was asleep.

Liam let the light fade before sinking to the floor of their hiding place and closing his eyes.

Anya began mumbling, “Aniki.. don’t.. please..” 

Arms wrapped around her gently and she felt a calm sink over her.

She quieted. A couple hours later, though, she bolted up in a panic.

Liam murmured sleepily.

She calmed herself and checked their surroundings before thinking of a new hiding place.

Kei huddled in the dark, his eyes half focused. He could feel her aura and smiled to himself. ‘You sure picked a good one Liam. Hope you guys can stay safe.’

She got up and made her way over to Kei to check him over.

He gave her a weak smile. “You two should leave before Sala gets here.”

“Not leaving you.” She forced energy into him rapidly. She said a few spells and the light from her hands grew brighter.

“They tagged me with an aura locator. They can find me anywhere now. But all they will find is me if you stop being stubborn and go.”

“We could untag you?”

“It’s not..” Kei’s eyes suddenly slid shut as shouting voices were heard outside.

Anya grabbed both men and teleported. She then focused on Kei, using whatever spells she knew of to block aura and destroy an aura locator. She then took them to an even newer location, a small area in a forest, before starting to build a shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anya?” Liam rubbed his eyes as he rose. “Where are we?”

“Forest.” She said, finishing a small tent. She helped put Kei inside. “How are you?”

“I’m okay? Scared as hell though.” He sighed. “Sorry for disrupting your life.”

“It’s no problem at all.” She answered. She set some wood in a pile and said a spell to start a fire.

He cocked his head. “You had a quiet life before. Now you are fleeing enemies not your own. How are you so calm?”

“My life wasn’t always quiet. Though I was rarely running from enemies..” she trailed off for a moment before shaking her head, “You know nothing of my life. This is a lot better than some of the things I’ve done. But as long as I’m helping someone who really needs it, it doesn’t matter. I want to help the few good people still out there.”

He gave her a small smile. “I don’t believe you could ever do anything bad. But I don’t know if you can call Kei and I good. If you leave us, maybe you can go back to your job without any problem.”

She shrugged and stayed quiet. Her phone began ringing and she glanced at the caller ID. She shook her head and shoved it back in her pocket. It rang a few more times before going silent.

“Someone you don’t like?” Liam gave her an amused look.

“My brother. Probably needs money again.”

He nodded quietly as a groan was heard from the tent.

Anya took a deep breath as she tried to push away thoughts of her brother, then asked from outside the tent, “You okay in there?”

“Did you get the number of the bus that hit me?” Kei’s voice was shaky.

She sighed and entered the tent, saying a few spells to help him before exiting again. She conjured up some food and began cooking it over the fire.

“Wish I knew how to do that.” Liam stared into the flames before meeting her eyes. “We should separate from you. You don’t deserve to be hunted.”

She looked down, “If you don’t want me around, I understand. I just wanted to help.”

“What he means is,” Kei emerged from the tent, “We don’t want you hurt. And Sala will hurt you to retrieve him.”

She didn’t look up, “Doesn’t matter if I’m hurt.”

“It does! You don’t deserve it!” Liam’s voice rose as he began to pace. He glanced at Kei. “Do you think Sala will stop if I go back?”

“Don’t just give yourself up.” She said quietly. “And you know nothing about me, you don’t know what I deserve.”

“You took me into your home. Treated me like a normal person. And you have been repaid by having to leave your home and hide from a doctor who is more of a demon than the one who wants to own you. You do not deserve to be hurt or killed over a crazy person like me.”

Kei swore softly and closed his eyes.

“Look, I’m not that important. You should be worrying about you, not what happens to me.” She threw another log on the fire.

Liam shook his head. “I will not be responsible for causing you pain. Kei, I will return to the hospital. Are you coming with me?”

Kei’s jaw twitched. “Liam..you know what will happen. You shouldn’t.”

“Don’t give yourself up. You’ve gotten this far already.”

“I will never be free. I should just accept it.” Liam hunched his shoulders and began walking away.

Kei shot her a stricken look, his eyes anguished before chasing after the nephilim. “Liam, wait!”

Anya was torn between getting up and trying to convince him to keep running, and just giving up. She’d been in similar situations, ready to just give in. She wasn’t sure what kept her going for so long though. She finally stood and approached him, “What do  _ you  _ want from life?”

“Peace. But the only way to get it is to die.” He looked so lost and sad, his eyes on the ground.

She sighed, “I know how you feel.”

He raised his eyes. “You could give it to me. You would not be hunted anymore. I am only sorry I could not kick that demon’s ass.”

Kei couldn’t help the snort.

She looked him over for a minute before sighing and pulling a small bottle from her pocket. She spun it around and stared at it. “Could end a lot of problems..”

Kei’s shoulders slumped and he took out an elaborate gold and metal dagger. He twirled it in his fingers, green eyes distant.

She uncapped the bottle right before a large light appeared beside her. She shook her head at it and put the cap back on. 

Liam cocked his head, eyes curious.

The light slowly faded to reveal a dark haired man. He was giving Anya a scolding look.

“Are you…?” Liam’s eyes went wide as he backed away in fear.

“Cael. I mean you no harm.”

Liam dropped to his knees, his green light flaring to life. “She’s not to blame. I am the one who has caused trouble. I will leave immediately.”

“She  _ knows _ not to carry that potion, yet this isn’t the first time she’s tried using it.” He sighed, “And you aren’t causing trouble, so stay.”

“I..I am unfit.”

“You can’t help what you are.”

Liam stared at Cael in disbelief. “You don’t want to destroy me?”

“Of course not.”

“But..the things I read..”

“I’m sure there’s some angels who would have a problem with you but I don’t.”

“Thank you.” Liam took a calming breath, then glanced at Kei. He grew agitated at the sight of the dagger.

Anya stepped away from Cael, “Why? I need you.. for months.. and you just appear  _ now?” _

Cael sighed, “You know why I’m busy.”

Anya growled, “A text or something even would be alright. You don’t have to ignore me completely.” She uncapped the bottle again. “But you won’t have to worry about me..” she began raising it.

Liam let out a muffled whimper, his eyes sad.

She paused and looked at him a moment.

Cael grabbed the bottle from her and held it away from them. “This isn’t the way.”

“No. Not for her. But us?” Kei’s voice was soft. His green eyes had shifted to black, three fox tails waving in the wind. “We are hunted. Discarded as unfit aside from test subjects. You would be doing us a great honor.”

“Death isn’t the answer.”

“Would torture be more acceptable to you?” The fox demon stared squarely into the angel’s eyes. “I know what you think of my kind- _ both _ my kinds. But he is innocent.” 

“You know nothing of what  _ I  _ think. And no, I was actually planning on helping you both.”

Kei’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“I’m in the business of helping others. Especially when she gets herself involved.” He motioned to Anya who was now curled up sitting next to a tree.

“Helping humans. Helping even nephilim. I can understand them. But me? I have trouble believing an angel would help a twice cursed like myself. Unless it was to cut off my tails and banish what remained.”

“Just trust him,” Anya said quietly, eyes trained on the ground.

Kei paused, then tossed the dagger to Cael. “Do what you wish.”

Cael rolled his eyes and tucked the dagger away. “You probably need better shelter than this. I have a place you can go.” He held his hands out and coated the group in light before they disappeared.

Kei looked around quietly. “Nice.” He flinched when his phone let out a shrill fox cry, eyes darkening.

“Something wrong?” Cael asked softly. 

“If the person I think is on the other end of that call, most definitely. And people will die painfully.” He answered the call, listening for a moment. His eyes went pitch black, a smothering red aura radiating around him. “Find a place to hide, kyodai. I will see you soon.”

“I’ll help you find this person,” Cael decided before looking at Anya and Liam. “You should be safe here, so try not to worry. And Anya, try to cheer up.”

Liam nodded slowly.

Kei gave Cael a shark-like smile. “You wish to get involved? You may regret it.”

Cael just chuckled, “Lead the way.”

Kei shifted into a plume of black smoke, then vanished.

Cael soon vanished after him. 

Liam sighed, then looked at Anya. “Forgive me?”

She raised an eyebrow but still looked at the ground, “There’s nothing you need forgiven.”

“I was going to return to hell so you could be safe. I am not very bright.” The nephilim ran a hand through his hair.

“Everyone has stupid ideas sometimes. I’m just glad you’re safe for now.”

“I still feel guilty for dragging you into this.”

“I chose to help you.”

“If you get hurt…” He looked stricken. “I might do something bad.”

She didn’t meet his eyes, “If it’s not obvious, I don’t really care if I get hurt or not.”

“I care.”

“Thanks. Not really used to people caring.” She admitted.

He didn’t answer, instead wrapping his arms around her gently. “Get used to it.”

She rested her head on him and relaxed slightly. “Why do you care?”

“Why did you care about me? I was a stranger, another case file. But you have gone above what was expected of you. It’s only right I return the favor.” He kissed her hair softly. “Though you might regret involving yourself with Kei.”

“I like your aura.. I don’t see genuine people often. Like I said, I want to help the few good people left.”

He chuckled slightly. “Your aura is prettier. And contrary to what you believe, Kei is not a good person.”

“Well, I’ll have to see for myself. So far he’s better than most people I’ve met.”

“He says helping me escape is the only good thing he’s ever done.” Liam rolled his eyes.

She sighed and went silent, relaxing a bit more. After a few minutes she whispered, “Sorry.. for wanting to use that potion earlier..”

“It’s okay. I was trying to anger Cael..” He raised her chin and gently kissed her.

She kissed back softly, then pulled away and looked down. “I have a lot of issues from my past. You shouldn’t have to deal with all that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Hello? Demon doctor after me? And no, that’s not just her attitude. She’s a real demon.”

She shrugged, “I could argue that I have more issues, just most of them aren’t currently chasing me.”

He snickered. “You’re on.”

She chuckled softly. “Guilt over parent death, lots of issues with my brother, not to mention everything he put me through. Then my demon ex..”

“Parents I barely remember, untrained powers, guinea pig for demon experiments.”

“I wonder if it’s better to not remember much of your parents or remember them and know you caused them to die?” She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. “Doesn’t matter, both probably suck.”

“At least you always knew what you were. I have to wonder why I wasn’t told. Hell, I don’t even know if they were my real parents. And I’m sure you have good memories. I have fragments, only one clear full one--of their torn apart bodies surrounding me.”

“I’m sorry,” she squeezed his hand gently. 

He shrugged, blinking teary eyes. “It was a long time ago. Hope Kei hasn’t made Cael crazy. He gets pretty single minded sometimes.”

“Cael is a little crazy himself.” She chuckled. “So after your parents.. was that when you were taken in for experiments?” 

He nodded. “I was told I had killed them and I was in need of help. Only they didn’t. They kept me drugged except for the torture.”

“I wish I could take that whole place down..” she sighed. “My brother raised me after my parents death.. I could talk for hours about all he put me through.. probably should see a therapist,” she chuckled slightly.

“Make sure they are human, not demon. Though Kei  _ is _ a surprisingly good listener.”

“To begin with, my brother somehow skipped out on getting powers, so he was jealous of what I could do.” She shook her head, “You don’t want to hear all this. I  _ do  _ need a therapist.”

Liam smirked slightly. “Siblings suck. And I don’t mind.” He kissed her again.

She sighed after they parted. “He more than sucks. He was as abusive as Mikas, and since I was too young to know better I didn’t realize it wasn’t normal. That, on top of having to make money for him... But we shouldn’t get into that..” she looked down again, “Now I have a real job, he still wants me to give him money. I tried to cut him from my life, but he keeps finding me.”

“I think I’d like to meet him.” Liam’s voice was soft, his eyes cold.

“I finally was separated from him when I went to juvie. Got arrested for “selling myself” and they couldn’t find proof to back up my claims that it was my brother who made me do it.”

A cold rage began emanating from Liam’s aura, his eyes flickering. “We  _ will _ meet someday.”

“Thanks, but he’s not worth the trouble.”

“He hurt you. He should have protected you. He is evil and deserves hellfire.”

She sighed, “Anyway, that’s why I’m messed up. Him and Mikas.. I met Mikas soon after getting out of juvie. I managed to finish school while with him, and learned at school that how I kept being treated wasn’t normal to most people, and that’s when I left him. Or tried to, at least..”

“No one will ever hurt you again. Not and live.” The promise was softly spoken but heavy in its implications.

“Thanks. But you don’t have to protect me. You should focus on your own issues.”

His eyes went warm as he met her gaze. “I want to protect you.”

She squeezed his hand and leaned her head on him again. “I’ll protect you too.”

He smiled, then sobered as a red fog surrounded their campsite. “This is not good.”

She looked around, “Is it Kei? Or demon doctor?”

“Kei. He’s hurt..K’so,  _ he _ was the one on the phone?!” Liam released her just as two foxes tumbled into view at their feet.

She moved and began reciting spells to help heal injuries she could see. After another minute, Cael appeared, holding his side. She looked at him in concern but he shook his head.

Both foxes reverted, Kei and a younger, almost identical looking man unconscious.

Liam froze as another figure appeared out of the smoke. “Great. We are so screwed.”

Anya glanced up in confusion.

Liam positioned himself between the two foxes and the stranger. “You will not take their lives.”

The figure, slim built with a head full of red hair laughed softly. “Not that you could stop me, but lower shields. I have pledged myself to their safety and will die to prove it if I must. But I’d rather not.” The voice was musical and amused.

Anya finished healing what she could and stood, “So, who are you?”

“I am Kei’s kyodai. Though we no longer have the backing of the clan. You may call me Ken.”

She nodded slowly before going to Cael to check him over.

Ken gave her a small smile, slowly moving to sit at the fire. He carefully checked something under his shirt, then huddled closer to warm himself.

Cael approached Liam as Anya stoked the fire. “She told me you two talked about her past. She never does that. You must be special.”

“Special ed.” Kei’s companion chuckled as Liam threw a stick at him. He sat up and grinned at the nephilim. “All joking aside, Liam here is a listener. He tries to comfort everyone.”

Cael nodded, “If anyone needs comfort, it’s her.”

Liam rolled his eyes, then approached the fox. “Yasha, what the hell happened?”

“Kei refused to hunt you down. So they tried to use me as leverage.” Yasha looked over at Ken. “They didn’t figure on the ninja boy backing his play though. So now the clan wants us six feet under.”

“Just another day. I would not have ‘backed his play’ as Yasha says if the clan leaders had been honorable. I do not regret my actions.” Ken’s face was pale, but his voice didn’t waver.

Cael sent healing energy into him to help bring his color back before going to sit next to Anya.

Ken dipped his head in thanks before promptly passing out and falling toward the fire.

Anya muttered a spell that caught him and laid him down gently before wrapping her arms around herself and shivering.

Liam watched worriedly. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. Cael rolled his eyes and covered her with light for a few moments. When he was done, he looked at the others, “Should I cook something or do you all want to go to sleep? I’ll keep watch if you do.”

“Don’t you have better things to be doing?” Liam asked quietly.

“Yeah, you should probably get back.. There’s others who need you more.” Anya said.

Cael sighed, “Alright.. but I promise I won’t be gone as long this time.”

She just nodded, “Stay safe.” Then he disappeared.

“You hurt his feelings.” Liam stated, his voice soft.

“I didn’t mean to, but he does have a lot of work. He works at least twice as many cases as other angels.”

“He’s afraid for you. I think we make him worried.” Liam surveyed their companions.

She shrugged slightly before shivering again.

“You’re not just cold, are you?” Liam moved to her side in concern.

She looked away, “Mikas decided one way to keep me close was to infect me with a disease.. it’s not really curable, just treatable.. by him. Cael can help a bit though. But it seems when we ran into Mikas, he sped it up so I’m seeing symptoms faster than normal.” 

“I should have vaporized him.” Liam hissed angrily.

“At least it’s early, so I’m doing alright for now. Sorry I didn’t mention it before..” 

“ _ How dare he _ …”

“Don’t worry about it. We have bigger issues right now.”

“We should not burden you. I will locate a place for us to hide and we will bother you no more.” Ken blinked amber eyes open and sat up with a frown.

“You’re fine. Cael found this spot, so it should be safe for a while.” Anya answered.

“You are in great danger merely being beside us.” Ken took a deep breath, staring into the flames.

“There’s strength in numbers.” She sighed, “At least while I can still be useful.”

Yasha gave her a smile. “You are useful just to look at.”

Liam gave him a glare as Ken hid a smile.

She chuckled before yawning. “Feels like I’ve been up for days.”

“You should both sleep. I will stand watch.” Ken rose slowly, tucking what appeared to be a small katana into a scabbard on his back. “Do not fear. I will allow no enemy close.”

She nodded, “Thanks.”

She glanced at Liam before summoning a couple sleeping bags.

He chuckled at Yasha’s surprise. “Your mouth can close, you know. Make sure your brother doesn’t do anything stupid okay?”

Yasha’s jaw snapped shut, then he nodded.

Anya laid out a sleeping bag before curling up inside. She shivered a bit, but tried to hide it.

Liam curled around her, sharing his body heat. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“No.” She shook her head before settling in and closing her eyes.

He kissed her head before doing the same.

Anya slept fine for a while before she began mumbling.

Liam wrapped his arms around her tighter, green light covering them.

She relaxed slowly, quiet, just shivering occasionally. Eventually, she woke, still feeling Liam close. She looked at him, watching him sleep.

“He has given himself to you completely.” Ken murmured quietly from above her. 

She sighed, “He deserves better than me.”

“You do not give yourself credit for all the good you have done. No, you blame yourself for others' mistakes and things you could not have possibly known.” The ninja shook his head in confusion. “You are in need of him more than you know.”

She just looked back at Liam and went quiet.

Ken chuckled quietly as Liam’s eyes fluttered open. The nephilim’s face broke into a wide smile as he met her eyes.

“Morning.”

“Good morning. Did you sleep okay?” He ignored the quiet laughter above them. “He hasn’t annoyed you, has he?”

“I slept fine, you?”

“First time I’ve slept solid in years. Your aura is comforting.” He kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly. “I’m glad.”

Ken lightly hit the grass, turning toward the fire. “Breakfast is keeping warm. The foxes are out gathering information.” He glanced back with a mischievous smile. “Do you wish rings made now or later?”

Anya raised an eyebrow as she sat up. She then rolled her eyes, “So what’s for breakfast?”

Liam sputtered as he stared at the ninja.

“Pancakes.”

Anya kissed Liam’s cheek before moving to grab some.

Ken tried to keep a straight face, moving out of reach.

Liam muttered to himself, then joined Anya at the fire. “Damn dragon sense of humor.”

Anya just chuckled before swaying slightly.

Liam’s eyes clouded as he steadied her. “How bad is it?”

“I’m doing okay for right now.”

Ken’s eyes narrowed as he read her aura. After a moment, he hissed. He reached into a hip bag, drawing out a pouch. He grabbed a bottle of water and put a large pinch of something in. Replacing the cap, he shook it quickly, nodding as it turned from clear to a deep red. He then extended the bottle to Anya.

She took it slowly, “What is it?”

“Treatment. If you trust me.”

She nodded, then took a small sip. She drank a bit more, then placed the cap back on.

Liam stayed silent, eyes on his plate.

“You okay?” She asked him quietly.

“Worried about you.” He tried to smile at her. “Hate seeing you hurting.”

“Try not to worry,” she said softly. “But thanks for the concern.”

Liam chuckled, then kissed her. “Worrying is my special power though.”

She laughed, “I’m pretty good at worrying too. Just not usually about myself.”

Liam grinned, then glanced at Ken. 

The dragon ninja was facing the horizon, his eyes closed. To an outsider, he radiated calm, even boredom. But the nephilim could read the tension in the other’s shoulders and scowled at the shaking hands. He decided to leave the mothering to Anya though. No way did he want Ken annoyed at him. 

Liam nudged Anya, keeping his voice low. “Do you see it?”

She frowned and looked at Ken. After analyzing him, she slowly approached. “You okay?”

The amber eyes opened, taking a moment to focus on her. “I am well. You?”

“Feeling a little better, thanks.” She looked out at the sky. “You said they were getting information? What about?”

“The evil that stalks your happiness.” He sounded sad for a moment, then shook his head. “We will defeat all of them. You and he will have a long and quiet life, I swear it.”

“Focus on his demon doctor. I’ll deal with Mikas and my brother.. Eventually.”

“She is first on the list. But on my honor, you will be cured and removed of the blight of both your enemies. Only then will I be able to rest.” He ran a hand over his face, quickly dropping it as she saw the tremble in his fingers. He tried to change the subject. “I was serious about the rings. I could make them in a day.”

“You don’t owe us anything. You don’t have to help us.” She said softly. “And I think it might be too early for rings.”

“You do not run in terror. You have been kind to my kyodai when you did not have to. I owe you more than rings. But I will wait until you want them.” He winced and swayed slightly, tensing as he felt her gaze harden.

“Why don’t you rest for now? I’ll keep an eye on everything.”

He sighed, then nodded. “As you wish.” He attempted to walk to a shaded area, but only managed a few steps before his legs began to buckle. A red and green stain began spreading over the left side of his stomach area and he bit back a moan of pain.

She rushed to him, beginning to mutter spells to heal him. She got him laid down, then poured energy into him. 

He took her hands in his with a shake of his head. “Master..used the final punishment when I decided to go with the foxes..I thought there was more time. I am sorry.”

“Just let me try.” She said softly. She increased the flow of energy and sped up her spells. 

Liam inhaled sharply as the ninja’s eyes began slipping closed. “What did they do to him?”

“I’m having trouble telling that part, but I’m trying to heal what I can of it..” she said slowly as she focused. She began feeling the drain on her energy as she continued to try to save him but worked through it, desperate to not give up.

Green light mixed with hers, Liam’s eyes fixed on their friend.

Ken’s features began to smooth out, the gasps for air turning to normal breathing.

Anya continued, making sure he was fully healed before letting her light fade away. She moved from kneeling to sitting so she’d be less likely to fall and then closed her eyes.

Green light switched to her as Liam wrapped his arms around her.

“Don’t wear yourself out,” she said quietly.

“Pbth.” He blew a raspberry at her.

She leaned into his arms as she felt her energy recharging. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He nuzzled her neck, then sighed. “The foxes are back.”

“What the hell happened?” Kei’s voice was alarmed as the brothers appeared.

“He said something about the final punishment? I don’t know, but we healed him and he’s doing better now.” She replied.

Yasha’s face hardened, then he whirled and headed away.

Kei cursed under his breath, kneeling beside the dragon worriedly. “You sure he’s okay?”

“We both gave him energy and I said as many healing spells as I could think of. I’ll keep an eye on him just in case, but he’s doing a lot better.”

“You two are amazing. No one has ever been able to stop Master’s punishments.” Kei brushed a hand through the red hair gently. “It destroys life force.”

She nodded, “My family was pretty powerful so I’m sure I got some of that. Plus working with him helped,” she motioned to Liam.

Kei gave the nephilim a grateful smile.

“Why would your Master do this to Ken? It’s not right.” Liam’s voice was harsh with restrained anger.

Kei’s face fell. “Ken was our Master’s property. When he revolted, over us no less, it challenged Master’s pride..”

“He is not property! He is a living creature!!” Liam yelled, his face darkening with rage.

“ _ We  _ know that. So calm down. Get angry if you ever meet their Master,” Anya said softly.

Liam took a deep breath, then looked around. “Where’s Yasha?”

“He walked off,” Anya shrugged slightly. “Want me to search for him?”

Kei swore. “We better find him before he does something rash. I’ll go this way.” He stood and went off in the direction he’d come.

Anya stood slowly, then kissed Liam’s cheek. “I’ll go this way,” she pointed. 

Liam nodded. “I will stay with Ken.”

She began heading that direction, then remembered a spell she’d learned. She used it to try to track Yasha down. She turned and followed the magical track that appeared.

He was slashing at a tree with a katana, his eyes glowing red.

“Hey. I know you’re upset, but I think Ken will be fine. That’s the important thing, right?” She said softly, keeping her distance.

He paused, turning his gaze on her. “How dare that asshole try to kill him. After everything Ken’s done for the clan, this is what he’s repaid with?”

“I know it’s not right. But you should save your anger for him.” She leaned against a different tree. “But if you want to keep pretending the tree is him, go ahead.”

Yasha chuckled darkly, putting away the katana. “Go ahead and call me a dumbass.”

“Wasn’t even thinking that.” She answered. “Let’s check in at camp and make sure your brother is back too. He was also looking for you.”

Yasha scowled. “He’s gonna kill me.”

“We’ll see.” She chuckled before turning back toward camp.

Ken was forcibly holding Kei down when they returned, the fox cursing a blue streak.

“What is going on?”

“Fox wanted to attack the clan before his young cub could.” Ken’s voice was slightly amused.

She shook her head. “Let’s all calm down. Deep breaths. We need plans for that sort of thing, not just run in and attack.” She sat down, feeling tired.

“Get off of me. Yasha, I should kick your ass. But I’m too hungry.” Kei pushed the ninja off his back and glared at them before heading for the fire.

Anya chuckled slightly. 

Yasha reddened, moving quickly to Ken’s side. “You’re really okay?”

Ken gave him a gentle smile. “Yes, thanks to Anya and Liam. I do believe it was neutralized.”

Anya smiled before closing her eyes to rest for a moment.

Liam gently picked her up and deposited her in the sleeping bag. “Rest.”

She nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Liam watched her for a moment, then motioned Yasha and Ken over to the fire. He began speaking in a low voice to the three, eyes straying to Anya ever so often.

She began shivering rapidly. It woke her up and she took a drink of the bottle Ken had given her.

Ken frowned, then murmured something to the other men before quickly rising and running out of the camp and disappearing.

Anya tried to get back to sleep, and eventually did as the shivering slowed.

Liam sighed, wrapping himself around her. He stared into the distance worriedly.

She continued to sleep, her breathing slow but steady. 

Kei and Yasha watched the horizon, stoking the fire before retiring to a tree nearby.

Anya woke eventually, groaning slightly as she tried to sit up but realized everything was spinning around her.

“Slow, Anya.” Liam held the bottle to her lips. “Drink all of it.”

She did as instructed. “I think my energy usually fights some of it off. But using so much to heal Ken, I didn’t have much energy to use for fighting it.”

“We suspect it is progressing as well. But if luck is on our side, you will soon be free of this malady.”

“I’ve tried curing it before. Nothing I do helped.. That, plus he told me it was incurable, makes me not have much hope for it.”

“It can be cured. By the caster’s own destruction.” Liam said quietly. “Ken has gone to accomplish that very task.”

“Mikas is too strong.. I don’t want Ken, or anyone, getting hurt over me.”

“Anya, Ken is a dragon. Demons are no match for one such as him.”

She shook her head, “You don’t know Mikas.” 

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “You truly believe he can defeat a youkai?”

“We’ll see.. but I’d say we should check on Ken.”

“Are you strong enough for that?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.”

Liam sighed, then stood and spread a pair of green wings. “Hold on to me.”

She nodded and did as instructed.

He rose into the air and began flying toward the dragon’s energy. He suppressed a curse as he felt it dip worriedly.

Anya looked around as they landed. She glimpsed Mikas and tried to look away to avoid any eye contact.

Liam snarled as he saw the demon, the rage building as he saw Ken on the ground breathing hard.

The dragon’s glamour was gone, the red scales covered in places by scarlet blood. One wing was slashed badly, hanging limp.

Mikas laughed as he saw the two new arrivals. “Think you can fight me? Or are you here to give in?”

Anya looked at Ken before glancing at Liam. “Don’t hurt anyone else!” She growled at Mikas.

“You giving up then?” Mikas grinned.

Liam hissed, extending a hand and throwing power at the demon. “You will be defeated.” 

Mikas laughed and began preparing for an attack.

Liam flew at Mikas, his body vibrating as his energy began to glow. “You will not have her life!”

Mikas backhanded Liam before holding a hand out toward Anya. A dark energy began pulling her toward him.

Ken lunged upward, slashing a glowing blade into the demon’s wrist. “Take that, foul creature.”

Mikas growled before kicking Ken back down. He moved fast, suddenly appearing at Anya’s side. He grabbed her by the throat and began lifting. “You thought you’d get some people together to fight your battles for you, huh? How’s that going for you?” 

She clawed at his hand, trying to get free.

Liam jumped on the demon’s back, snarling. “Take your hands from her!” He let his power flow into Mikas for a moment before wrenching the hand free from Anya. “Get clear!”

Anya tried to get away, her movements uncoordinated but improving as more oxygen got back into her body.

Mikas threw a hand out, dark energy shooting into her. She fell forward for a moment before standing. Her eyes were black and soulless. “If I can’t have her freely, I’ll just have to make her mine any way I can.” 

Liam screamed, power blasting into Anya as Ken buried his glowing katana in Mikas’ chest and began chanting rapidly.

Mikas tried to pull the katana from his chest but realized it was too late. He growled and sent another burst of dark energy into Anya. “If I can’t have her, no one can.” 

Anya fell limply to the ground, her breathing shallow.

Ken caught Liam’s eye. “Save her.” He gave Mikas a dark smile. “Let us go to hell together.” 

Liam raced to Anya, dragging her away as Ken said a final chant and light flared brightly.

The nephilim pushed all his remaining energy into her, slumping to the ground afterwards.

The light finally winked out, leaving two still bodies.

Anya woke, her eyes still black but she seemed in control now. She moved slowly and went to Ken’s side. She forced a large burst of energy into him, the largest she could gather, before collapsing once again.

Kei and Yasha skidded to a stop in shock. They took a deep breath, then lifted their friends and ran back to the camp. Gently, they laid their burdens down, then retreated to discuss plans.

Liam gradually regained consciousness, shakily crawling to Anya’s side and forcing more energy into her. He desperately prayed she’d recover before his eyes slipped shut.

Anya stayed unconscious for a long time. The bruising around her neck had darkened drastically and her breathing was still a bit too slow but nothing else appeared to be physically wrong. 

Kei and Yasha took turns caring for her, giving clan remedies for energy loss and pain.

Eventually she woke, black eyes opening and looking around. Very slowly, the black began fading to reveal her usual hue.

“Welcome back.” Yasha gave her a small smile. “How do you feel?”

She assessed herself. “Confused. And still a bit tired.”

“Confused about what?”

“I don’t know.. Mentally I’m just a bit foggy, I guess.”

Kei appeared, looking tired. “He tried to turn you demon. Liam fought to prevent it.”

She nodded slowly. “I am a small part demon anyway..” she glanced around, eyes landing on Liam. “Is he okay?”

“Extremely weak. Wasn’t sure if he’d survive.” Yasha sighed. “He put all his energy into fighting Mikas’ influence.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know why he’d fight so hard for me..”

Yasha rolled his eyes. “You sure are blind.”

She sighed and looked over at Liam. She gently brushed her hand through his hair.

He stirred slowly, his dark eyes fluttering open. He whispered her name in relief.

“Just rest,” she said softly. “You’re okay.”

He gave her a soft smile, then drifted off again.

“You are free. Have you given any thought to what you’ll do now?” Kei asked as he joined them quietly.

“No idea.” She shook her head. “Never thought I’d get this far.”

Yasha chuckled softly, then looked at the ground. “You don’t have to stay. You could go back to your life..” He bit back a sob as Kei slipped something into his hand.

“I don’t think I will. If I just never answer my phone, maybe my brother won’t ever find me this way. Plus you guys need help. And he’s still running from that doctor.” She sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry.. about Ken.. and that my issues affected you so much.”

Kei gave her a small smile. “He wanted to save you.”

“And that I did. I do not regret it. I regret any pain I caused though.” Ken’s voice was soft, residual pain coloring the words. He limped into view, still in dragon form from the waist down. His amber eyes were slightly glazed and one arm was held close to his chest. “I am glad you are well.”

“You’re hurt though.. you shouldn’t have been hurt over me.” She moved and began pouring light into him.

“You saved me from the death curse. I would be a very bad friend indeed if I abandoned you in your time of need, would I not?” He gave her a small smile before grimacing. He regained human form completely as the brothers stared in disbelief.

One leg was nearly severed at the knee, blood puddling beneath his swaying form. His arm was badly slashed, but he tried to wave her off. “You need to rest in order to recover fully.”

She shook her head. “You need help. Just let me help you.”

He chuckled ruefully before he buckled.

Kei ran to catch him, shock still on his face. “Ken! Don’t you dare die on us!”

Anya helped lay him down and then worked on healing him further. She worked until she was close to passing out, then slowly moved back next to Liam and laid down.

Yasha covered her up silently, then sat staring at the dragon. Kei said something inaudible and the younger fox nodded before standing and disappearing.

Anya woke a while later to her phone ringing. She glanced at it before silencing it. She then rolled over and looked to see who was awake.

Liam gave her a smile from beside the fire. Kei was curled beside the still sleeping Ken. The nephilim approached with a plate. “Hungry?”

“Sure. How are you feeling?”

“Better. Still sleepy. But I’m just happy you’re free of that asshole.”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He sat down and began feeding her with a grin.

She chuckled softly and ate in silence. After a few minutes she looked thoughtful. “Now we just need to free you of your demon.”

He growled slightly. “If she even breathes near you…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll kick her ass.”

He snorted, then froze as Kei let out a scream and bolted upright. “YASHA!”

“Where is he?” She said quickly, standing and preparing herself.

“Hospital..I think.” Kei got out between shaky gasps. He blanched as whatever connection he had showed him something and promptly began dry heaving.

“Shh, we’ll save him.” She looked at Liam, “Stay with him and calm him. I’ll save Yasha.”

“Be careful.” Liam carefully helped the fox stay upright as he began to tremble violently.

She focused hard and said a spell making her disappear. She reappeared inside a hospital and began to look around.

Patients scattered in terror as several guards pushed their way towards her. “She’s wanted alive! Catch her!”

Several other patients exchanged glances with her, then blocked the guards. One motioned her down a nearby hall. “Run! Your friend is down there!”

She ran as fast as she could, trying to glance into the rooms for Yasha.

“Get away! Don’t touch me!” His voice was terrified, coming from the end of the hall.

“Yasha!” She got down there and began assessing the situation.

The fox was backed against the wall, a guard and Sala smiling sadistically. There was a IV tube in Yasha’s arm and he was swaying slightly. “I won’t be leverage again..I won’t let you hurt her..”

“You can’t stop us.” Sala’s smile got wider as the fox blinked several times confusedly.

“Get away from him!” Anya growled.

Sala laughed happily as she turned. “Guess we don’t need him after all. You came right to us.” She motioned the guard closer as Yasha began sliding bonelessly down the wall. “He’ll still be a good exam subject.”

“You  _ won’t  _ be touching him again.”

“You think you can threaten me?” Sala’s eyes flicked black as she started toward Anya. “You need to learn your place.”

“You need to learn  _ your _ place. You aren’t shit.” She began muttering a spell.

Sala flinched slightly. “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart.”

The guard swung a limp Yasha over his shoulder and moved toward the door.

Anya summoned a dagger. She threw it into the guard quickly before saying another spell. Vines grew and began wrapping around Sala.

She screeched in fury as the door flew open. One of the patients from earlier stood there covered in blood. He didn’t seem to notice, focusing his eyes on the shrink.

She tried to avert her eyes, scrambling backward as her head began to contort and swell. She let out a scream seconds before her skull exploded.

The patient let out a little laugh of triumph, then fell face down on the floor.

Anya moved to him and began healing what she could.

“Take him...and go. Before the others come..” The man, no,  _ boy _ -Anya realized he wasn’t older than sixteen--whispered weakly. His pulse was fluttering under her fingers as he breathed shallowly. “I can’t be saved, but he can.  _ Go now _ ..”

She shook her head. She forced energy into him as she grabbed him and then Yasha. She teleported them away from the building before continuing to work on the teen.

Yasha blinked his eyes open, then shook his head as he saw Anya. “Why? You could have been hurt!”

“I had to save you.”

The fox sighed, then turned his attention to the teen. “What the  _ hell _ happened to him?”

She shrugged, “No idea.”

The boy jerked, then opened bleary eyes. He stared at her in confusion before sighing and attempting to stand. Blood streamed from his nose and one ear as he rubbed his temple. “I’ll go now.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“They won’t let me free. No reason for you to be dragged into my mess.” He looked exhausted, barely keeping himself upright. Skinny to the point of malnutrition, scars on his arms and a tremble he couldn’t hide showed his situation.

She stared at him for a minute before pushing him down gently and beginning to say spells and push energy into him. “I’m not forcing you to stay, but you aren’t going back there. I’ll take care of you.”

He gazed at her through heavy eyes. “Why do you care? I’m dangerous.”

“I don’t believe that. And even if you are, you need help. I don’t care if you cause me harm, if I can help you in some way, I’ll be happy.”

He looked stunned, then he passed out.

Yasha had been quiet, his eyes far away. Now he moved to Anya’s side. “We need to get out of here. If they find us..”

She nodded and grabbed hold of them. She teleported them once again, getting them back to the others.

Kei let out a yell and ran toward them, enveloping Yasha in a tight embrace.

Liam raised an eyebrow from where he was caring for Ken, but said nothing.

Anya moved the boy closer to the fire and went back to healing him.

Ken’s eyes narrowed as he watched the boy. “Anya, he is a reader.” He shook his head. “No..much more than that. But untrained. You should be careful.”

She sighed, “He needs help, whatever he is.”

“You have much compassion. It is good to see.” The dragon sighed and ran a hand over his slowly healing leg. “ I am worthless as a protector like this. It should have been complete by now. I fear I am too old.”

She quietly finished helping the boy, then moved to Ken. She worked on healing his leg for a while, then dropped her hands and swayed. “Hopefully it should finish up now on its own.”

Ken dipped his head in thanks as Liam steadied her, then picked her up. His wings appeared and then they were flying.

She frowned, “Flying? Why?”

He gave her a soft smile. “Just rest.”

She sighed and relaxed.

He chuckled quietly for a moment, then concentrated on the location he wanted. Soon they were landing inside her bedroom and he gently laid her down. “Sleep well.” He moved silently away, closing the door behind him.

She was too tired to argue, closing her eyes and drifting off.

Liam sighed, debating on what he should do. He stared out the window and let his mind drift.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, Anya woke and looked around for him.

He stood motionless facing the window, green light swirling around him.

“Liam? What’s wrong?”

“I..am in a dilemma.” The words were soft.

She stood and approached him, “A dilemma?”

He slowly turned, his expression pensive. “Yes. My logic is warring with the heart I thought I no longer had.”

“Hey.. everything will be alright. I’m here to help you.”

“That is the dilemma. Mikas is destroyed and Sala is gone as well. There is no reason for you to continue helping us. I can find your brother and make sure he can’t hurt you anymore. But after that…”

“I don’t need a reason to help other than I want to.”

“You have a job, a life. Don’t you want to return to it?” His eyes searched her face.

“A life with no friends? A life alone?” She looked away, “I don’t feel like I help people at my job as much as I could. With you guys, I feel useful...”

He dropped his eyes. “Forgive me. I am still unaccustomed to someone wanting my company.”

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright. But you guys need help, and I can be of at least some assistance. And that boy needs someone to care for him.. Plus, you’ve grown on me,” she smirked slightly.

His lips twitched upward. “Yasha would say like a fungus..”

Anya chuckled, “We should get back to the others. Or bring them here. It’s probably nicer here.”

“Much nicer. Although the others are hanyou and youkai, they are not comfortable outdoors anymore.” He frowned. “Are you sure about that boy?”

“I have a good feeling about him.” She said quietly. “But if you guys don’t want to be around him, I’ll take him to my safe house and you guys can stay here.”

Liam shook his head. “Just worried he won’t trust us. And maybe we should stay at the safe house instead. Not sure six people will be comfortable.”

She looked thoughtful, “You and I can share a room? I can get some mattresses for the basement for the others, and the boy can stay in the other room?”

“You wish for me to share your room?” He asked softly in surprise.

“I mean.. You don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable..”

“I am unworthy. But..” He fidgeted. “I have a confession..but I fear your reaction.”

She gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright.”

“I love you.” He stiffened as he waited for her laughter.

She continued to smile, then gently kissed him.

His eyes went wide.

She chuckled slightly, “You’re cute. I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” She nodded. “Now, let’s go get the others. I’m sure they’ll be hungry.”

He blinked, then laughed quietly and nodded.

She looked thoughtful, “I’ll teleport them here.” She said a spell and disappeared.

The camp was in chaos when she arrived. The foxes were writhing on the ground holding their heads while Ken had his sword aimed defensively at the boy who was glaring at him. The dragon saw her and slowly shook his head.

“Hey.. everyone calm down.” She said quickly. She forced energy into the foxes to help their pain. “Everything is alright.. We don’t need to hurt each other. We’re all friends here.”

The boy turned his glare onto her. His eyes were black pits but his aura swirled with angelic grace.

She stared at him carefully before forcing calming energy into him. “Everything is alright. Just calm down.”

“You lied.” The words were halting, his eyes slowly returning to normal.

“What did I lie about?” She asked. “I’m sorry if I did lie, it was never my intention.”

“You said safe..but awoke with  _ him _ .” He glanced at Ken warily as the dragon sheathed his sword. 

“He’s a friend of mine. His name is Ken.” She said softly. “Also, I’m Anya, by the way.”

“He is ryuu. He will kill me.” The boy tilted his head at her in confusion. “What is Anya?”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before sitting down. “No one here will kill you. And.. most people have names. It identifies them. My name is Anya. His name is Ken. They are Kei and Yasha.”

Recognition dawned and he nodded. “I am 99. I am truly safe?”

She frowned, “Why don’t we find you a better name than that? I’m guessing that’s what they called you there?” She then gave him a small smile, “I won’t let any of them hurt you.”

He gave her a shy smile, then winced and held his head. “I’m sorry for hurting them. I submit to punishment.”

She stood slowly, “I’m not going to punish you.” She then slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re safe. And no one will hurt you. And I won’t punish you, you were just scared.” 

He looked up at her. “No punishment? But I hurt people..”

“I know. But I don’t want to hurt you in any way. And it was my fault I wasn’t here when you woke, so you woke with no one you knew and you were scared. I’m so sorry that happened.”

The boy watched her in surprise, then flinched as Ken approached.

“Where is Liam?”

“He’s at my house. It’s safe now, so we can all go stay there. Unless, of course, you don’t want to?”

“I do not wish to keep scaring him.” Ken backed up, then turned away. “Keep them safe, please.”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry, I think you two can be friends,” she smiled slightly then sighed, “But if you really don’t want to come, I will help keep them safe.”

The boy reached out a hand, laying it on Ken’s shoulder. His eyes went wide and he jolted as if electrified. “You…”

Ken hissed, a low malevolent sound and shook the hand off before walking toward the tree he usually rested in.

She sighed before focusing on everyone. She said a spell and they all appeared in her house.

The boy grabbed her arm. “You must help him..” His eyes were now glowing white and he trembled. “He is in so much pain and the demon is winning.”

She nodded and moved to Ken. She then said a spell to analyze him.

A shadow was rapidly moving over his aura, Ken desperately fighting a losing battle. He opened his mouth, but it was Mikas’s voice that spoke. “My dear pet, you need to give up on this one. He is mine now.”

The others went still, too shocked to even breathe.

Her eyes darkened. “I’m not letting you take him.” She focused hard, her eyes turning black. She quickly absorbed Mikas’s energy away from Ken. She fell to her knees as she tried to destroy the energy inside herself.

Ken crumpled, Kei rushing to his side.

The boy laid a glowing hand on her head, adding his strange power to hers.

She struggled against Mikas, eventually dissolving his energy entirely. Her eyes were still black, though, as she tried to stand.

The boy covered her in white light for a moment before falling backwards.

Her eyes slowly faded and she lifted him and took him into the guest room. She made sure Ken was comfortable on the couch before sitting down at the table and staring blankly at it.

“Anya,  _ what _ just happened?” Liam and Yasha asked in unison.

She kept her eyes on the table. “Mikas was trying to control Ken. I destroyed him.”

“ _ What? How? _ ” Kei stared down at the dragon worriedly.

Liam gently wrapped his arms around her. “You need to rest.”

“Mikas embedded himself in Ken's aura. That’s how he was taking him over.” She said quietly. 

“He’ll be alright?” Yasha clenched a fist. “And what the hell is that kid?”

“Ken will be alright. I don’t know what the boy is, but I’ll protect him. He needs help. He also needs a real name.”

“He doesn’t have one?” Yasha looked sick. “What is he called then?”

“99.”

“ _ A number _ ?!” Liam growled angrily.

She nodded silently.

Kei thought quietly. “Nathaniel.”

She nodded again, “Alright. We’ll see if he likes that.”

Liam gently lifted and steered her toward her room. “Rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

She sighed and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

After a couple hours, she began seeing visions in her mind. She felt an overwhelming anger. Glancing in a mirror, her eyes were black pits. She had no idea what she was angry about but it felt.. normal? Right? Like she was meant to be that way. What was happening? She knew she wasn’t awake, knew she was in her bed, but her mind was alert. Was this Mikas’s fault? Was this just her slight demon part showing through? She shook her head and tried to shut her mind down.

Outside her mind, she was just rolling a bit in the bed. 

Liam opened her door and scowled, crossing to the bed and sending his light into her.

Her mind finally shut back down and she calmed into a peaceful sleep.

She heard voices in her mind as she started to wake. A male and a female. 

“We need to find her.”

“I know, her powers aren’t strong enough yet, so she’s hard to track..”

She shot up in confusion and looked around. After a minute, she headed to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and saw her eyes were black. She focused until they went to their normal color.

Something was definitely wrong, but she didn’t want to worry the others. She knew Mikas was gone, but did he unlock her demon side? He  _ did _ try to turn her completely.. She sighed, “Doesn’t matter right now,” she muttered quietly. She thought of the voices, wondering if they were looking for her. She forced the thoughts away as she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She then headed out to the living room.

A knock on her door made her weary, but when she glanced outside, she saw Cael. She allowed him in. He looked a bit panicked. “Are you okay?”

“Why? I’m fine, as you can see.”

“There’s been.. chatter. A lot of dark forces are moving around..”

She shrugged, “Coffee?” She glanced into the other rooms to see who was awake.

He took a cup and sat down, eyeing her.

99 shuffled toward them, eyes on the floor.

Cael froze as he analyzed the boy.

Anya gave a small smile, “Morning. Are you hungry?”

99 raised his eyes, saw Cael and froze. His eyes swirled as he then began to retreat toward the front door.

“That’s my friend Cael. He won’t hurt you.” She said softly. 

Cael stopped staring and looked at his coffee.

99 paused, looking unconvinced. “Really?”

“Promise.” She nodded.

Cael sighed and shook his head, “Hey. She wouldn’t let anything happen to you even if I  _ was _ after you.”

The boy moved to Anya’s side, keeping a wary eye on the angel. He examined the food in the kitchen with a curious eye. “What is all this stuff?”

“There’s eggs, bacon, toast, bagels.. All kinds of stuff. How about I make you a plate and you can try a bit of all of it?” She smiled. “Kei suggested we call you Nathaniel. Do you like that name?”

He stared at her. “You gave me a name?” Tears welled in his eyes as he nodded wordlessly.

“We can call you Nathan or Nate for short?” She gave him a tight hug. “Everything will be alright. You’re safe now. You get to be a person with a name, not just a number.”

“Nate..and that food looks better than the gruel the hospital had.” He brushed his hand over his eyes and gave her a small smile. “Sorry for all this trouble.”

“No trouble at all.” She filled a plate and handed it to him, then sat down. She looked at Cael who just shook his head. 

“You’ve been busy, I see.”

She nodded, “I’ve been much more help to people this way than at work.”

Cael sighed, “It’s more dangerous though. Not him, or your friends, but the institutions, like the hospital. Who knows who will come after you.”

“We already took care of the doctor after Liam. And we fully destroyed Mikas. So we’re doing okay so far.”

Cael looked her over carefully, “Your aura is different. Not by much, but there’s something there...”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” she shrugged him off.

“This is where everyone is huh?” Kei entered the room, kissing Anya’s cheek before getting coffee. He grinned at Cael, then ruffled Nate’s hair as he watched the boy inhale the food. “Slow down before you choke.”

“Where’s Liam?”

“Not sure. We went to bed downstairs and he was still up. He’s not in your bed?”

“He wasn’t when I got up..”

Kei rolled his eyes. “Hopefully he’s not getting into trouble.”

She nodded and went quiet.

Cael began talking to Anya about a few things he’d been working on. Anya nodded as she listened, but her mind kept wandering to the voices she’d heard earlier in her mind.

Kei waved a hand in front of her eyes. “Earth to Anya..Hello?” 

She looked up, “Hmm?”

“Gonna take Nate shopping. Don’t blow up anyone while we’re gone, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.. Why would I blow anyone up?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, my brother could piss you off. Or Ken be annoying. Or some nefarious person, like the IRS collector could show up…”

She chuckled slightly, “I think I’ll be okay.”

Cael watched her, still trying to pinpoint what was off about her. “You’re hiding something.. why won’t you talk to me?”

She frowned, “I’m fine, Cael. Please just trust me, for now, at least?” She turned back to the others, “Have fun. Call me if you need anything.”

Kei chuckled, waved and steered Nate out the door in seconds.

Liam suddenly appeared, snatching a piece of toast off Anya’s plate.

She grumbled a moment before shaking her head, “Where have you been?”

“Watching the clan. Making sure they don’t follow us.” He kissed her cheek and nodded at Cael. “How’s everything here?”

“She’s hiding something but won’t tell me what.” Cael answered.

Anya growled, “I’m fine!”

Liam winced and retreated a step. “I surrender!”

Cael raised an eyebrow at them. Anya shook her head and took a deep breath. “Sorry. Want more food?”

The nephilim shook his head. “Think I’ll stay out of the line of fire in the basement.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not mad.”

“Seems like it.” Cael answered.

“Well if you’d believe that I’m fine, I’d be fine!” Her eyes began darkening.

Cael stared at them and glanced at Liam to see if he noticed it as well.

“You must calm down.” Liam gently put his hands on her shoulders and sent green energy into her.

She closed her eyes and after a few moments, she visibly relaxed. “Sorry..”

Liam gave her a gentle smile and embraced her, but his eyes were stormy as he locked worried gazes with the angel. After a moment, he released her and disappeared.

Cael shook his head with a frown. “Anya..”

She sighed, “I’ll be okay.”

“Everyone decent up there?” Yasha’s voice called up the stairs.

Anya chuckled, “Yeah, come eat.”

The fox bounded into the room, Ken following with a smile and shake of his head.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Anya smiled. Cael nodded to them silently.

Yasha gave them both a grin as he scarfed the meal down.

Ken rolled his eyes. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Cael shook his head before standing. “I guess I better get back to work..”

Anya sighed, “Already?”

“You know I’m busier than most angels.” 

“Yeah..” she looked down.

“Man, you’re stuffy.” Yasha swallowed. “Don’t you know what fun is?”

“I do. But unfortunately, I’m not really allowed to have any.” Cael answered.

“Sucks to be you.”

“Yeah..” A look crossed Cael’s face.

Anya put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Only a couple more years, remember? Then we can have all the fun in the world.”

Cael nodded quietly.

Yasha shrugged at the conversation as Ken’s eyes narrowed.

Cael waved, “Call me if you need me.” He disappeared. 

Anya looked down at her plate and finished picking at her food.

“Are you alright?” Ken’s voice was soft.

“Fine,” she gave him a small smile before getting up to clean her plate off.

He sighed, then sat down at the table. He contemplated the top, his hands uncharacteristically fidgeting.

“Are  _ you _ alright?” She asked in return.

“My master has requested I return.”

Yasha snarled a word which caused the dragon to reply, “Kei would wash your mouth out if he heard you say that.”

“Well, tell your master he can go fuck himself.” Anya said.

“Tsk tsk. A lady shouldn’t curse.” Ken gave a fleeting smile. “As I am still alive, I still belong to the clan.”

She looked thoughtful, “But if  _ they  _ weren’t alive...”

Both men blanched.

She shrugged, “Am I wrong?”

“You would kill a ninja clan head over  _ me _ ?” Ken’s voice was shocked.

“Yeah, why not?”

Yasha recovered first. “Anya… Our clan has had Ken’s ‘help’ for 400 years, give or take. The clan head defeated him in battle and enspelled him. He can’t resist or it will take a toll on his body.”

“I  _ am _ a witch.. I can undo whatever they did to him. And sounds like they deserve death for keeping someone as basically a slave, especially that long.”

“It was the custom.” Ken’s hands went still. “You should not be concerned over me. I am not human and should not be considered one.”

“You don’t have to be human to be a person. And you should know I’d care about anyone, creature, angel, demon, or otherwise.”

“Such as that boy?” Ken’s dark eyes met hers.

“Yeah, we are calling him Nate. He deserves as much care as you and everyone else.”

“He is powerful, but untrained and volatile. You may not have the ability to help him.”

“Then I’ll find him someone who can.”

“You  _ have _ realized what he is, correct?”

“Yeah. Your point?”

Ken shook his head, then rose from the table with a small wince. He stumbled toward the door, one hand going to his temple as he shifted to dragon, then back to human form. “I must..go.”

She shook her head. “I’m going to free you.”

“No. I will not have your death on my conscience too. Just take care of everyone.”

She growled and her eyes slowly started turning black. “I’m not going to let you go back there.  _ My  _ conscience won’t let me.”

He stopped and turned, his eyes turning red and blank. “ _ Danger to clan...must destroy..” _

She held a hand out and analyzed him for a moment before beginning to mutter spells to break the clan’s hold over him.

He shifted, smoke erupting from his snout as he started toward her. His mouth opened as a flame began growing in size.

Yasha swallowed hard, racing into the dragon’s line of sight. “Ken!”

The dragon released the flame.

Yasha screamed, the flames enveloping him as the dragon impassively began building up another fireball.

Anya focused on the fire around Yasha, quickly absorbing it. Her eyes were completely black now as she continued to mutter spells toward Ken. She held a hand out toward Yasha, healing him as best she could with her split focus. 

Yasha sank to the floor, mercifully unconscious.

Ken suddenly shrieked, writhing as bands of power appeared around him. He alternated between his true form and his glamour.

Anya tried to figure out where the bands of power were coming from. She worked on trying to remove them and trying to stop his pain. Soon realizing the bands were what enspelled him, she continued her spells until they finally vanished.

He collapsed to the floor in human form, his eyes closed.

After healing him and Yasha and lifting them off the floor onto the couches, she focused, her anger wanting to take her to the clan to destroy their leader.

The sudden appearance of Kei and a terrified Nate made the windows rattle. The boy was white faced and shaking like a leaf while Kei was furious.

“Fucking half breed son of a -- What the  _ hell _ happened here?”

Anya didn’t face them, “I threatened to kill the clan leader to free Ken. Ken then attacked, hit Yasha, but I managed to heal them both and break Ken’s bonds. Still want to kill clan leader..”

“ _ You broke the clan bond?! _ ” The fox squeaked, causing Nate to jump.

Nate rapidly searched for a safe place, finally fleeing down the basement stairs.

Kei slowly approached Anya. “Calm down. Killing him will get you into more trouble.” He hesitated, then blurted “Liam sent us back and gave himself up.”

She growled, “To who?”

“Hospital staff found me and Nate. Tried to grab him when Liam arrived. Liam made a deal.”

“I’m going to burn the hospital to the ground..”

Kei stepped away in fear. “Don’t lose yourself. I know how tempting it can be.”

She finally turned, her eyes deep black. “If I destroy it, they can’t hurt anyone else.”

“Maybe. But if you lose yourself to the anger, you might hurt him. Or another innocent.”

She nodded, “Alright.. but I still am going to save him.”

“Wouldn’t dream of stopping you.”

She focused on the hospital then teleported. She entered and began looking.

A tall male began following her from room to room, his eyes intently watching her. A series of screams coming from down the hall made him cringe, a whimper coming from his throat.

She ran toward the screaming and threw open the door it was coming from.

Liam stood restrained, his eyes glowing as a portal was forming at the far end of the room. Electrodes were positioned at various places on his shirtless chest, several more on his head and face.

Scientists were scribbling on clipboards as others adjusted a machine attached to Liam’s spine.

The nephilim gave another scream, this one ragged as he tried to breathe.

She held a hand out, aiming at the scientists, then began shooting fire into them.

They began to scream, trying to scatter.

She quickly took them down then moved to Liam and began detaching him from the machines. She pulled him out into the hall, heading for the exit.

“An-Anya?” He managed to get out weakly.

“Just relax. We’ll be home soon.”

The other man appeared, still cringing. He frowned as he overheard her statement. “What is home?”

She looked him over and scanned his aura. “Home is where you belong. With people who care about you.”

He looked puzzled. “I..am home?” He paused, looking back down the hall. “People who care..” He shrugged, then looked at Liam. “They are going to be angry if you take him.”

“I know. They’ll have to go through me to get him back though.” She sighed, “Come with us? You don’t belong here.”

“I don’t?” He cocked his head in confusion. “They won’t let me leave.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Yu. That’s what they always tell me when they want me.” His green eyes were calm, his expression child-like.

“What are you? Or what can you do?”

He looked at a trash can, smiling as the contents burst into flame and the can began melting.

“Nice.” She nodded. “My name is Anya. I don’t think you belong here. They don’t treat people kindly. I have somewhere you can go, if you want to get away.”

“Outside?”

“Well, yes you can go outside. But it’s my house you can stay at.”

He nodded enthusiastically, then ran to her side. “Okay.”

“I’m going to teleport us, okay?” She held a hand out.

He looked slightly nervous, but took her hand.

She teleported them, arriving back in her living room. She quickly carried Liam to bed then came back out.

Kei was trying to keep Yu from exploring the house, causing the man to throw a tantrum.

“Let me go!”

“Let him go,” Anya said softly. “This is Yu. He came from the hospital.”

Kei released him, raising an eyebrow as the man moved through the kitchen and dining area. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t think he’s ever been out of the hospital.”

Kei growled softly. “Mind if I go bite some people?”

She chuckled slightly, not realizing her eyes were still black. 

Yu stopped, then smiled. “My eyes are prettier.” His green eyes suddenly shifted deep red.

“Cool.” She focused a few moments until her eyes returned to normal.

He laughed, the green returning before he resumed his exploration. He approached the basement just as Nate ascended the stairs and jumped back. Part of the wall burst into flame as Nate hissed.

Ken’s eyes shot open and he quickly spoke in a foreign language, causing Yu to whirl toward him and answer in the same language.

Anya checked on Nate, putting the fire out before it spread.

Nate’s eyes swirled, gaze locked on Yu. His aura was turning dark as his fists clenched.

“Nate? This is Yu. I took him from the hospital.”

The darkness vanished as Nate blinked. “He didn’t run when you rescued me?”

“I don’t think he’s been outside much.. He’s very..” she tried to find a good word, “I don’t know. Child-like. I think he is used to listening to them.”

“ _ Bastards _ !” Nate hissed. “They actually did it…”

“What did they do?” She asked softly.

“He always refused the tests. Even when they whipped him and restrained him, he refused to be a weapon. They always threatened surgery, only they called it conditioning.” Nate watched as Yu knelt beside Ken, excitedly speaking in the foreign language.

She shook her head then remembered, “Sorry I was so angry when you got home earlier. I wasn’t mad at you at all. Just wanted you to know that.”

Nate gave her a smile. “I know. It’s alright.”

“I think my anger has been getting worse..” she admitted. “I think..” she shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Don’t let it take over.” Nate gently spoke before going over to Yu.

There was a knock on the door which made Anya tense. She slowly approached it and peeked out the hole. Not recognizing them, she cracked the door just slightly. “Hello?”

“You’re her, aren’t you?” One asked.

“Anya?” The other added.

She frowned, “Who are you?”

“I’m Xori.” The male informed. “This is Iggy.”

The female gave a small wave. “We’ve been looking for you.” 

Anya looked back into the house for a moment before stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She recognized their voices as the ones she had heard in her mind.

“What do you want with me?”

“After Lord Xanus left, we haven’t felt the presence of royalty until recently.”

“Royalty?” She raised an eyebrow. “Xanus?” She knew the name seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it.

“Your ancestor.” It clicked. Xanus was the one in her family who was demon.

“He was in charge of the demons. Kept the peace, as best as demons can be peaceful.” Xori said.

“You’re his descendant, and your powers have begun showing, which means you are our new Queen.”

She stared at them in disbelief. “I don’t have time for this.” She turned back toward the door.

“It’s true,” Iggy added. 

She sighed, “Like I said, I don’t have time for this right now.. Come back later or find someone else.” She entered the house and shut the door. She stared at it as her mind tried to process what they said. She took a deep breath and went back to check on Yu and the others.

Ken was pacing, the others nowhere to be seen. At her look, he waved a hand toward the basement. “Nate is keeping him occupied. Those people! I wish I could fry them slowly.”

She nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. You should not have risked yourself for me though.”

“You deserve to be free.”

“You are very kind. Who was at the door?”

“Just a couple people looking for me. No big deal.”

He cocked an eyebrow, then shook his head. He sat down on a couch, folding his hands. “You really know how to pick your strays.”

She chuckled, “I wasn’t looking for any, but.. they just happened.”

“A half angel, a half demon, a combination angel demon and a half dragon. Not to mention our crazy fox and myself.” 

She nodded, “We sure are collecting them all, aren’t we?”

He laughed, then grew serious. “You know we are all dangerous, right?”

“I’m dangerous too, it seems.”

“So what now?”

“Well, let’s get everyone used to each other, especially with Yu here. We’ll take any threat that comes our way and eventually, I’d like to destroy the hospital.” She looked away. “I have a feeling some things will soon be changing, whether I want them to or not..”

She glanced outside and noticed Xori and Iggy had set themselves up in chairs on her porch, as if waiting for her to decide she was ready. She sighed and shook her head.

Ken gave her a frown as Liam was suddenly thrown up the stairs.

Anya looked at him carefully, “What happened? Are you alright?”

The nephilim nodded, rubbing his chest. “He’s as strong as he looks. I think he’s been possessed though. I tried to see if they had done surgery on him and if so whether I could reverse it and he lost it. Everyone is hurt and he tossed me when I tried to help them.”

She took a deep breath then headed down the stairs.

Kei lay crumpled at the foot of the stairs, while Yasha lay collapsed on top of Nate. Yu was glowing, his eyes scarlet as he surveyed the room. His gaze moved to Anya and he smiled. “Hello.”

“What happened? Why did you hurt them?” She asked softly.

“They refused to serve me.”

“Serve you?”

He smiled again as dragon wings sprouted from his back. “I am a superior being. Inferior ones serve.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re wrong.” Her eyes began turning black again.

He raised a hand that was shifting into a talon and laughed. “If you wish to fight, come!”

She muttered a few spells as she approached. 

He twitched, his eyes flashing green momentarily. “What’s happening?”

“There’s something wrong..” she sighed. “Everything will be okay though.” She said a few more spells before reaching him. She put a hand on him and began searching the energies in his body.

A malevolent energy was entwined with Yu’s, trying to destroy his human half. It hissed at her, trying to keep distance between them. “Leave us!”

She began reciting a longer spell, hoping it would separate them.

The energy lashed out, sending bolts of electricity at her.

Yu screamed, his human side writhing. “Stop! Don’t hurt her! Please!”

She struggled to get the rest of the spell out through the pain she was feeling from the bolts. She got the last word out, praying it would divide them so she could take the malevolent side out without hurting Yu.

It worked, human Yu splitting free and falling to the floor, leaving a red pulsing dragon like creature to stare at her in hatred.

She began shooting orbs of dark energy at it, her aura becoming dark and visible around her the more she used her powers.

It was quick to dodge, laughter spilling from his throat. “You think you’re stronger, little girl?”

“I don’t have to be stronger. Just smarter.” She replied, shooting an orb at something behind him, blowing it up, the shrapnel hitting him.

He grunted, black liquid streaming from multiple cuts. He glared at her as he moved to Yu. “I will kill him.”

She growled, then focused hard. Her aura shot out from around her, becoming almost limbs of their own. They began hitting him, keeping him away from Yu.

He snarled, fighting her aura with bolts of electricity. He suddenly went stiff, a bloodstain beginning to spread over his chest. He glanced toward Yu and shrieked.

He had an ornate dagger buried in his own heart as he shakily recited a banishment spell.

The malevolent energy screeched, vaporizing.

Yu gave Anya a small smile before collapsing. 

Anya quickly rushed to him, removing the dagger and working to close the wound. She healed him as fast as she could, making sure everything was in working order before moving to check the others. She healed what she could before noticing her aura was still visible. She focused, her aura vanishing and her eyes returning to normal. She then swayed, falling against the wall and sliding down. 

Liam appeared at her side, his face panicked. He raised a hand and quickly covered her in green light. “Stay with me.”

“‘m fine..” she mumbled. After a moment of silence she quietly added, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Liam cradled her as he went up the stairs and into their room. He laid her in the bed and sat down beside her.

“Things are going to change.. I don’t want them to..” she whispered.

“I’ll be here. No matter what. Just rest.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, then made his way out to the living room.

Ken stood by the window, his jaw twitching as he watched the two sitting on the porch.

“What’s wrong?” Liam went to his side, peering out cautiously.

“They won’t leave. Have a feeling they aren’t ever intending to.”

“They want Anya, don’t they?” Liam was quiet as he remembered what she had apologized for before passing out.

“Yes. But only if she agrees. If they don’t accept her decision..we may be in trouble.”

Xori and Iggy were chatting quietly as Xori held a book and was reading through it slowly. Iggy pulled out her phone and glanced at it before shaking her head. They sensed eyes on them and glanced up at the window.

Ken hissed as Liam simply returned the gaze silently.

They finally looked back at their items, waiting on Anya to approach them again.

Anya felt weak when she woke, but pushed herself up to go check on the others.

“Anya, you need to keep resting.” Ken gently chided when he saw her.

She shook her head, “Need to check on the others..”

“They are fine. They are taking care of Yu. What are you going to do about your visitors?”

She looked out and shrugged. “Do you actually know why they’re here?”

“They wish to take you away.”

“I don’t know if they want me to leave or not, actually.. I know what they want me for, but I don’t see why I’d have to leave permanently.” She sighed. “I don’t know, this wasn’t supposed to happen..”

“Was  _ any _ of this supposed to happen?” Ken asked wryly. “I’m just worried what will happen if you refuse them.”

“Well, I told them I wasn’t ready. We’ll see if I change my mind or if they give up and leave.” She looked away, “As a kid, I always wanted something like this to happen. To take me away from everything. But now, with you guys, my life is doing better. I don’t feel the need to escape.”

Liam emerged from the basement and wrapped his arms around her. “Good to see you awake.”

She leaned against him and relaxed. “How’s Yu?”

“Still unconscious.” He sighed and rested his cheek on her hair. “Not sure he’ll wake.”

A sad look crossed her face, “I tried my best..”

“It’s not your fault.” Ken said quietly. “You freed him and that’s what’s important.”

She shook her head but stayed silent. After a minute she sighed, “I don’t belong where they want me..”

“Just stay calm. Do you wish me to deliver the refusal to them?” Liam asked.

She was quiet a moment before asking, “What can you tell me about demons?”

“They are powerful, but divided. There are those who wish only to be left alone and those like Mikas, who desire to rule everyone. Other than that, they keep to themselves.”

“Do they have a leader?” 

“At the moment, no.” Ken glanced up as a breathless Nate appeared. “What’s wrong?”

Nate shook his head, a smile breaking out. “He’s awake...and  _ normal _ .”

She smiled slightly before heading down the stairs.

Kei gave her a grin as she entered. “He’s hungry. Though he might hug you to death before anything else.”

She chuckled, “Okay.” She looked thoughtful, “What do  _ you _ know about demons? I’m trying to figure things out.”

“Once ruled by a good guy. When he died, he died in the mortal realm so there was no one to take the throne. Various people have tried, but infighting has left them disheartened. Your demon wanted to rule, but was banished. There are rumors of a powerful one who is biding time for some event before declaring himself King. But only rumors right now.” The fox facepalmed as Yu wrapped his arms around Anya and squeezed.

“Good to see you up.” She said softly before looking back at Kei. “So Xanus was a good ruler? What about his ancestors?”

“Not sure. I was only taught about Xanus.” Kei shrugged.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Yu whispered.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said gently. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel..calm. I was always angry before, under the surface. But it’s gone.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you.”

He laughed softly, then released her and headed for the stairs. “What’s for breakfast?”

She chuckled and shrugged. “I’ll put something together.”

He gave another laugh, then stopped as he saw Nate.

The hybrid was glowing white, his eyes pitch black as he faced down Xori and Iggy. “ **You are not welcome here** .”

“Nate, they’re not enemies.”

“They wish to take you away. I will not allow it.” Nate shook his head. “Go back to where you came from and solve your own problems.”

“Does anyone here actually know  _ why  _ they want me? Or are you all just assuming they want to take me?” She asked softly.

“They want you to take the throne.” was Liam’s quiet answer.

Yu and Ken went still, their faces shocked as Nate continued to glare at the demons.

She sighed, “I’m barely demon. I wasn’t raised in their ways. How am I supposed to rule them?”

“You don’t have to.” Nate spoke between gritted teeth. “They want someone to tell them what to do instead of figuring out things themselves.”

“I take it you don’t want me to, then?” She sighed. “I took you in and intend to give you all the care you need. If going will hurt you, I won’t go.” 

Liam gently embraced Nate, then looked at her. “You are meant to do great things. We will not hold you back.”

Ken smiled at her. “Thank you for everything. You will be an amazing Queen. Live long and be well.”

Yu, Kei and Yasha bowed, then descended the stairs quietly.

Her breathing had quickened and the room was beginning to feel like it was narrowing. She backed up slightly, backing into the wall.

Liam passed Nate to Ken, then moved to her side. He gently touched her shoulder. “Anya? Are you alright?”

“I..” she managed to get out, her mind filled with panic.

“Calm yourself.”

She tried to take some deeper breaths before she slid down the wall.

“Anya! Breathe!” Liam’s voice commanded her.

Iggy gently touched Liam’s shoulder before kneeling beside Anya. “You don’t have to leave them to help us.” 

Anya looked up at the voice who continued. “Xanus still helped when he was in the mortal realm. And your friends can even come with you when you visit us.”

Liam shook his head sharply. “We will only distract her.”

Anya’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I see how much they mean to you. And if they won’t come with you, I know you won’t leave them. We’ll manage. We’ve been without a leader for so long anyway..” Iggy said softly. “Have a good life.” She rose and joined Xori.

“Wait!” Liam knelt beside Anya. “You said you wanted to help as many people as you could. Here’s your chance. They need help.”

“I.. I don’t want to lose you.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Didn’t I say I’d be here no matter what? I just don’t want to restrict you. You are a strong person who needs to fly.” 

“Promise you guys will come with me if I have to visit them?”

“I’m sure we will come, as long as it is safe.”

She nodded and looked at Nate. “What do you think? Do you still not want me to? You guys are more important to me than anything. Your opinion matters.”

Nate averted his eyes before softly answering. “I am sorry for trying to make the decision for you. I am not anyone deserving of an opinion. I am merely 99.” In a flash, he disappeared.

Tears streaked Anya’s cheeks.

“Go find him.” Xori said gently. “We’ll wait.”

Anya shakily stood and focused on Nate before disappearing.

He lay restrained on a table, his eyes focused on the ceiling as a doctor made an incision in his forehead.

Anya growled and quickly grabbed something before impaling the doctor with it. She held her hand over Nate and closed the incision.

His eyes were cloudy and he didn’t react to her presence.

Alarms began to ring and security guards appeared by the door as the nurses huddled in a corner. 

Anya gave a final look at Nate before teleporting him back to the others. She looked at the guards for a moment, her mind on overdrive. How could she help anyone? She can’t even help Nate who is just one person.. She can save him multiple times, but if he doesn’t even see he’s worth an opinion by now, how could she ever think she could help anyone else? Lost in thought, she didn’t even fight as the guards caught her wrists.

Liam swore explosively when Nate appeared without Anya. He looked at Ken, then focused on her and vanished.

She was being strapped to a table, not fighting the action at all.

The nephilim’s sight whited out as he released his power. Bright light swept through the building, dropping security and staff alike dead. He tore the restraints away, then hesitated. Would she even want to be saved by him? He took a step back, trying to bring the power under control. He panicked as the light surrounding him began pulsing. He felt that any second the little control he had would vanish and he quickly shook his head. “I’m sorry.” 

With a shaky exhale, he rose through the roof. “Live well, my love.” He closed his eyes as his body flashed.

A dark orb soon surrounded him and brought him back down. 

He lay limp, his face pale.

Anya got up and forced energy into him. After getting his color back a bit, she scribbled a note and placed it in his pocket. She teleported him back to the house before wandering the halls aimlessly.

Ken’s jaw twitched as Liam appeared. His lips tightened as he read the note, then he cursed.

Anya found a few occupied rooms and released those that she could. She found another room and sat down, staring at the floor as she contemplated her next move.

Twin growls sounded in her ear as a pair of dragons materialized in front of her.

“You better stand up before I kick you.” Ken’s voice echoed slightly, smoke billowing from his snout.

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t, he might do what he threatened.” Yu’s voice was anxious. “You don’t want to get hurt, do you?”

She just shrugged slightly.

Ken roared, flames ricocheting around the room. “You are making me exceedingly angry.”

Yu shrank closer to her, his green form trembling.

She finally stood, still not looking at them.

“Was the brave woman who faced my master’s wrath and broke his power just an illusion?” Ken returned to his human form, his eyes burning into her. “The bravery you showed in saving all of us, it was false? If so, what was the meaning of any of it? Was I just blinded by what I wanted to see? Is that why I was willing to go with Mikas to hell if it meant you were safe?” He unsheathed his blade. “Tell me if it was worth it or if I made a mistake.”

“I never asked to be saved.” She answered. “You deserve peace and safety, so I helped you. I don’t.”

His eyes welled with tears. “You deserve it more than anyone I have ever known. I just wish you could see it.” In one smooth motion, he impaled himself and stumbled backward.

She stared for a moment before moving to remove the blade. She began healing him.

“Leave me! I do not wish to exist any longer.” Ken hissed. “Life is not worth the pain.”

She stayed quiet and continued.

He exhaled flame toward her hands. “I said stop!” His hand scrabbled for the sword, intending to stab himself again.

She pushed the sword away and continued.

Yu watched the scene silently.

Ken lunged forward, his teeth snapping at Anya’s neck. “LEAVE ME!”

She didn’t move, “Make me.”

He switched directions, swallowing one hand and biting down hard as Yu yelped.

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Because if you insist you aren’t needed, then life holds no more joy. I have lived a long time without companionship and now I am losing the ones I’ve found. Just let me go. I will wait on the other side until we can be together again.”

“You have the others still.”

He shook his head. “They have decided to stay in their fox forms. Liam is unconscious and Nate asked your demons to strike him down. I do not know what Yu intends.”

She shook her head. “Fine, if it’ll keep you alive, I’ll stay..”

“I will not be a source of resentment. I want you to stay because you wish it. Just go and find your place.” He looked at her sadly before clasping the sword once again.

She grabbed the sword, not caring that it was slicing her hand. “I don’t have a place..”

“You do! You have just lost sight of it.” Ken tried to pull the sword away from her.

She sighed, “Alright. Help me find it?”

“Go home. Your place is where you are loved.” Ken gave her a small smile, his eyes clouding.

She continued healing him, removing the sword from his hand. She eventually stood and teleported them all back to the house. 

Liam lay motionless on the couch as Nate knelt in front of Xori. “I understand. Do it,  _ please _ .”

Xori met Anya’s eyes and gave her a small nod. 

“She’s back. And she looks like she’s bleeding. You may want to help her.” Xori said softly. 

Nate didn’t look at her, merely sent purple light over her wounds. “It does not matter. You agreed to aid me. Do not rescind it.”

Anya moved to Nate’s side and knelt beside him. “Why?”

“I am a burden. Neither angel nor demon. I belong nowhere so I will leave and find peace.”

“I’m sorry you feel like a burden. And I’m sorry you don’t feel peace here. I’ve failed you.” She hung her head.

“I am the failure. I keep hurting you.” Tears began streaking his face.

“No. You are wonderful and I’m sorry I don’t show it enough.” 

He raised his head to look at her. “You have been wonderful! You gave me a name.. But you have more important things going on. I will not be in your way.”

“Look.. I may not act like a parent, and you may not call me a parent, but I basically adopted you.  _ You _ are important to me. You’ll be more important to me than pretty much anything else. Just because I have other things going on, doesn’t mean I’m ignoring you or that you’re a burden. You always have a high priority. And if you really don’t want me to take the throne, I won’t. Because I care that much about you.”

“I want..you to be happy helping people..” He swayed on his knees, blinking rapidly. “I feel so tired…”

“Come on, hun.” She lifted him up gently and carried him to bed. “Just rest. We can talk more when you wake up.”

He nodded slowly as he drifted off.

Yu was staring out the window when she returned.

“I’m sorry I caused this whole mess..”

“You’re not the only one. It’s just unnerving to watch everything fall apart.” He turned to Xori. “You guys didn’t expect all this, did you?”

They shook their heads. “Not at all.”

Anya asked Iggy to find the foxes. The demon nodded and vanished.

Xori sighed, “We are sorry for causing so much trouble and distress.”

Liam whimpered, his forehead furrowing. “Don’t die..”

Anya went to his side and sent calming energy into him. “It’s alright. Everything is okay.”

He quieted for a moment, then screamed. “Stop it! Mom! Dad! Stop hurting them!”

“Liam, wake up.” She gently shook him.

He shot up with a scream, his hands clutching at her shirt. “He’s coming…”

“Who?”

“Kolvo.”

“Who is that?”

Ken hissed as he woke. “That bastard is really trying for the throne?!”

“A demon then?”

“Kei told you about the rumor right?”

“Oh, that guy?”

Iggy reappeared. “I told them you asked them to come back. Not sure if they will.”

Ken sighed. “They can be pretty stubborn.”

Kei’s voice suddenly resonated in her head.  _ “Sorry. The clan found us. Don’t blame yourself.” _

Anya’s eyes suddenly turned black and black aura began radiating off of her. 

Ken and Yu flinched, while Liam simply stared.

“I’ll be back soon.” She said before teleporting.

The field where they had camped materialized around her, male laughter nearby.

“Not so fast now, are you?” Several men poked a hissing black fox with their swords, a white fox laying gutted nearby. “Now you pay for crossing us.”

A quick stab and the field went quiet. The men straightened and began to walk away.

She began throwing bursts of dark energy into them. She ran forward and caught a few by the arms, pulling them to the ground and stepping on them. “How  _ dare _ you hurt them! You’re all sick assholes.”

Most of them tried to scatter, a few trying to slash at her.

The few that did hit, she didn’t give notice to. She just sent dark energy out from around her, swallowing them all up.

When the energy dispersed, the men were all dead on the ground. She moved to the two foxes and worked her best to put them together and heal them. She continued to pour energy into them, trying to fix what the men had done.

The white fox reverted to a pale Yasha, his chest rising as he gulped in air.

The black fox’s eyes flew open, pupils pitch black as the demon side roused. He sniffed the air, then her and gave an unnatural smile. “I smell fresh souls..”

She chuckled slightly. “Good to see you up.”

“Give me your soul…” Kei reverted as he grabbed Yasha with one hand, the other reaching down his throat with lust in his eyes.

Anya quickly pulled Yasha free, then stared at Kei. “If you need a soul, take mine.”

Kei cocked his head, then blinked. “Anya?”

“Yeah. You good?”

“What happened?”

“I killed some people. Healed you.”

“Oh. Thought you were leaving, then that woman came and said you wanted us back at the house..”

“Even if I take the throne, I’m not completely leaving you guys.” She sighed. “And I may have been a bit out of it earlier, so I apologize for whatever problems I caused.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Yasha ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. “How’s everyone else?”

“Better than earlier.. but not the best. Apparently I have some demon issues to take care of, so I understand if you don’t want to come back and get wrapped up in that.”

“Where else should we go? Our place is with you.” Kei shrugged.

“I just don’t want anyone hurt.”

“You should realize we don't care about that.” Yasha gave her a small smile. 

She nodded, “Let’s go home and make a plan and get some rest. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Yasha helped Kei up and waited for Anya.

She teleported them back to the house.

Ken was holding down a thrashing Liam who was screaming incoherently.

Anya sent calming energy into him. “Everything is okay. Just relax.”

“He kept repeating Kolvo’s name, then started freaking out.” Ken cradled the nephilim as he passed out. “Said something about bodies ripping apart.”

She frowned, “Alright. So does anyone know where I can find Kolvo or should I wait for him to show?”

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

“Guess we’ll wait.. unless we can lure him..”

“With who?” Kei asked warily.”

“If he’s after the throne, there’s only one real option..” Anya said.

He paled. “Anya, he’ll destroy you. If you thought Mikas was dangerous, Kolvo makes him look like a kitten.”

“Well, if he’s coming anyway, might as well be prepared for it..”

“Not by using yourself as bait!” Kei began to pace angrily. “He’s targeting Liam for some reason. Has he said anything to you?”

“Not really.. but I want to keep him safe. I’d rather act before he goes after Liam.” She looked thoughtful. “You guys protect Liam. I’ll be back soon.” She waved Xori and Iggy away to talk to them privately.

After a moment, they all vanished.

Anya took in the city. The sky above was black but lights lit up everything. She was led through to a large castle.

“We’ll make an announcement, you can speak and let the people know you are taking the throne.” Xori informed.

“Then.. maybe Kolvo will show and challenge you?” Iggy frowned.

“Good.” Anya nodded.

Soon, it was time. She changed into an outfit she found in the closet of her new room. It was red and black and made her feel more comfortable in her new role.

She stepped out and Iggy clapped. “You look wonderful. Xori is finishing up the announcements to castle staff then it’s your time to shine.”

Anya nodded nervously and focused on what she wanted to say. She finally stepped out on a large balcony and looked out at the crowd that had formed. 

“Thank you for coming, especially on such short notice. I am the descendant of Lord Xanus. My name is Anya and I am taking my rightful place on the throne. Anyone who disagrees can come bring it up with me. I have a lot of hope for our people and hope to bridge any divides that have arisen. I look forward to working with you all. Thank you.” She looked out at the crowd for their reactions.

There were whispers among several, a few disgruntled and the others clapped loudly.

She headed into the castle and sat down, glancing at the time.

A plume of black smoke wafted in, coalescing into a tall hawk faced man. “You are certainly making yourself at home, aren’t you?”

“I might be. And you are?”

He gave a mocking bow. “Kolvo, your dedicated servant.”

She rolled her eyes, “You want the throne, yes?”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“So, you plan to fight for it?”

“I would prefer you give it up voluntarily. You have no knowledge of us, so how do you expect to rule? It’s much too difficult a task and the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can all get what we want.” He smiled, fangs glinting in the light. “Fighting is  _ so _ messy.” 

She frowned, “I can learn.”

“Only if you’re alive.” Kolvo vanished with a laugh.

She focused on him and teleported, drawing a dagger.

“Now, now your Majesty. I have not drawn a weapon against you. I’ve merely stated my case and warned you.” He extended his arms to either side.

“You may not have drawn a weapon on me, but I don’t trust you and everything I’ve heard of you. I’d rather take you out now than let this drag on.”

He sighed dramatically, then threw a dark orb of pulsing black energy toward her. “Such a shame. You could have gone back to that nephilim. Pity you can’t meet his parents, isn’t it?”

She said a spell and then began absorbing the energy. Her eyes turned black and she began muttering more spells. Vines snaked up his legs and wrapped around him.

He gave her a look of approval. “Well done. But you don’t have the power to hold me.” He touched the vines, stepping free as they shriveled. “Just admit you’re out of your league. I will be merciful and allow you and your little family to live.”

She paused a moment, as if contemplating his offer.

Kolvo let a smile spread on his face, his eyes glowing.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming power course through her. She heard a voice echo in her mind, “Anya, you can do this. Stand up for your birthright.”

She straightened up and her aura began pulsing. She forced it out, beginning to attack Kolvo.

The demon lost the smile, his body tensing. “Where is all this power coming from?” He tried to counter her blow, snarling as he missed. Her attack connected and left one arm burned severely. “You’re supposed to be weak!” He screamed as he materialized a large black sword and charged her.

She barely dodged, the blade slicing the side of her shirt. She forced a large blast into him just before he struck again. She was hit this time, struggling to breathe. She continued attacking with her aura, even as she began to feel her vision black. “Stay awake.” She heard the voice.

Kolvo grinned as his sword began to pulse an ominous jet black. “Don’t worry. I will send your family to join you and then rule our people well.” He stabbed toward her heart.

She blocked with her dagger, then placed a hand on Kolvo. She focused her energy into him, the kind she normally would use to heal. This time, though, she used the energy to attack him from the inside out.

He screamed as the power ate at him, thrashing wildly. Then he exploded.

She felt the extra power begin to fade away and she fell to the ground. Soon, she heard Xori and Iggy yelling her name. Then, she was out.

Liam blanched as the demons materialized. He scrambled to Anya’s side and tried to heal her, but his light faded as soon as it touched her. He turned frantic eyes toward Nate, who attempted the same with no success.

“We can not help her.” Nate’s voice was grim.

Liam trembled, attempting to force energy into her until he toppled forward unconscious.

Cael soon appeared and growled, “I knew she was getting into trouble..” He forced light into her and Liam. After a few moments it faded from Liam and he continued his focus on Anya. 

After a few more minutes, he shook his head and the light faded. A dark energy surrounded her, blocking their view of her. Once it vanished, the wounds were gone.

Nate tensed, reading her aura and backing away. He slid down against a wall and resisted the urge to run.

“It’s..” Iggy stared.

Xori nodded, “It has to be.. but how?”

“You made her take the throne without knowing?” Nate’s voice was low and angry. “Idiots.”

“She said she wanted the throne.”

“Only because we were in danger! Otherwise, she would have told you to get lost. She always puts us above her! You have no idea what you’ve done!” The hybrid's anger fizzled, leaving him looking lost. “You have no idea..” He repeated dully, his eyes going distant.

“Part of her wanted it.” Cael assessed Anya. “I know her well enough.. but she should have talked to me..”

“Anya..” Liam mumbled, semi conscious. “Don’t..wake the power.”

She rolled over and weakly opened her eyes. Cael smiled at her and she sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.. don’t worry.”

Liam tossed his head back and forth as he mumbled “Run..Mom, run away before he tears you apart too..Don’t let Kolvo get you…”

Cael pushed calming energy into Liam. “Rest well.”

Anya looked around and landed on Nate. “What’s wrong, hun?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes staring at the floor. 

“Nate? Are you alright?” She sighed, “I’m sorry I got hurt. But I’m okay now.”

“Xanus..he will destroy me..” The hybrid said slowly. “No more pain..” Purple light surrounded him as he closed his eyes.

“He won’t destroy you,” she said softly.

“I am his enemy…” He slumped over as the light swirled toward the ceiling.

She sighed and pushed light into him. “You’re going to be fine.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Everything will be okay.”

“Let me go..” He mumbled.

“Never.” She glanced at him. “I might not have had you, but you’re like a son to me. I’m never letting you go.”

His eyes fluttered open. “You will be hurt because of me.. Your people..”

“I don’t think so.”

He shook his head, then passed out.

She held him close and looked around the room.

Cael sighed, “His demon parent  _ was  _ an enemy to Xanus.”

She shrugged, “I don’t care.”

Kei slowly peeked his head around the basement door. “All clear?”

“You’re good.” She smiled.

“How bad is the fallout from your excursion?”

She shrugged, “I took out Kolvo.”

“Almost died in the process...” Cael muttered, making her shrug again.

“So business as usual?” The fox chuckled ruefully. “What happened to them?”

“Liam tried to heal her then had some nightmares,” Cael answered. 

“Nate’s just struggling right now,” Anya said. “I hope he’ll be okay.” She looked up at Xori and Iggy who were still just standing in the corner, quietly watching. “You can sit. Or leave?”

They shrugged, “Not sure where to go.”

“Go stay at the castle. I’ll call if I need you.” She smiled.

They nodded and vanished.

She sighed again and ran her hand through Nate’s hair.

Liam slowly blinked his eyes open, relaxing as he saw her awake. “You’re okay..”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

He gazed at Nate. “He is frightened.”

“He shouldn’t be..” she sighed. “Would it be better if I stayed away from him? I don’t want to leave him but I don’t want him scared.”

“It’s in his blood. His heart says you’re safe, but his memories are awakening and say danger.”

She looked down at Nate sadly. “I wish I knew how to help him.”

Cael looked thoughtful. “Could always distract him from it for now..”

“How?” Anya wondered.

Cael looked at Liam before sighing, “I was friends with his mother.. Could tell him stories.”

Liam’s eyes narrowed. “You know his mother? Do you know where she is?”

“She had a few different lovers over her lifetime, but after falling for a demon, she was punished. Hers was worse, since she produced a child in the process..”

“Does she know Nate is alive?”

Anya stared at Cael for a moment before realizing, “Her punishment was death..”

Liam went pale, then quietly asked “Is he in danger?”

“Not that our creator ever does wrong.. but one of the good things they say, that I totally agree with, is it’s no one’s fault for being born what they are. They do not punish those for being born like him or you, they only punish those who serve, like us angels who break rules.”

“But it robs us! I doubt my parents were really my parents after all that’s happened now and I don’t even know who they were. I spent years believing I was crazy when I could have been raised to embrace my gifts.” Liam took a deep breath. “It’s not fair.”

“Do you even  _ want  _ to know the truth?”

The nephilim’s dark eyes bored into Cael’s. “I have a right to know. I  _ need _ to know. Who were my parents and what happened to them? Why have I been plagued with nightmares for years?  _ What happened? _ ”

“Your birth parents were an angel and a human, obviously. He doesn’t know of your existence. She was ordered to give you up, as though it is not punishable as falling for a demon, falling for a human  _ is  _ frowned upon.” Cael looked down. “She found a couple to take you in. An angel who’d left service, so a fallen, and the one he left for, a demon. They would have raised you with your powers, once old enough, but were struck down by Kolvo instead. Your adopted mother, the demon, was a threat to Kolvo which is why he went after your family. I’ve found out Kolvo was working with Sala, which is why you were taken instead of killed..” He trailed off.

Liam stumbled backwards as if the words physically attacked him. His face was stark white and his body began to shake. “Kolvo..killed them? And Sala was, what? Trying to control me or just keep me locked up?”

“There’s still details I do not know about Sala. But she probably wanted to control you eventually.”

He nodded dumbly, hands clenching as he tried to regain his composure.

Anya gently set Nate down and went to Liam. She hugged him tightly before looking back at Cael. She read his posture and nodded. “I see.. They deserve to know that too.”

“Know what?” Liam tensed and glared at Cael. “What are you hiding?”

“You remember I mentioned Nate’s mother had many lovers? His first sibling is an older brother. Pure angel. His second..” he took a deep breath. “A nephilim.”

Liam’s eyes glazed, then rolled up and he slumped limp in Anya’s arms.

Anya held him tight and waited for him to rouse.

A few moments later, he blinked his eyes open. 

“You doing okay?”

“Nate is my..”

She nodded, “It’s alright.”

He looked over to where the teen was slowly stirring. “How do I tell him?”

“Do you want me to do it for you?” She asked softly.

He nodded slowly. “I’d just mess it up and make him sad or something.”

She went to Nate, “Hey. Are you feeling better?”

He swallowed hard and wordlessly nodded. His eyes were worried as they flicked around the room.

“Hey, everything is alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” She said gently. “Cael says he knew your mom. Do you want me to tell you what we know?”

“Really?” He sat up quickly, then stopped. “Am I going to be forced to leave because of it?”

“No, hun. You aren’t going anywhere, unless of course you want to.”

“I am a descendant of an enemy. Banishment is the best thing you could do.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sure the information is not good, so just say it.”

She knelt down. “Nate.. Your father may have been an enemy of Xanus, but you aren’t your father and I’m not Xanus. I don’t plan to banish you or hurt you in any way. I love you too much to do that.”

“I’m just a worthless hybrid you found. Why do you love me?” His eyes were sad.

Her eyes filled with tears. “You aren’t worthless. And like I’ve told you before, we may not have titles for each other, but you  _ are  _ like a son to me. I care about you so much, I hate seeing you sad like this..” She wiped at her eyes. “The others care for you too. Which leads me to what Cael informed us of. You have two brothers. One of them is a full angel. The other is Liam. He cares a lot about you and I know he doesn’t think you’re worthless.” She glanced at Liam before looking back at Nate.

Nate’s eyes were wide and his face was pale as he took in her words. “Liam..is my  _ brother _ ?”

She nodded, “Half brother, at least.” 

Liam approached slowly, then pulled Nate in for a tight hug. “I’m so happy.”

Nate took a shaky breath, then wrapped his arms around the nephilim. He didn’t say a word, just clung to Liam.

Anya smiled as she watched them. She looked over at Cael who was looking at his watch. She sighed and approached, “You have to go again, don’t you?”

He nodded, “You know I want to stay here.. You’re my best friend, and you have so much you need help with..”

“But your punishment. I understand. At least your sentence is almost up.”

“Not soon enough.” He sighed. “I wonder if I should have just left.. stayed with..”

She hugged him. “I know. But you made your choice for a reason.”

He gave her a small smile before nodding. “I’ll see you soon. But please don’t go getting into trouble again.”

She chuckled and nodded before he disappeared. She looked back at the half-brothers with a smile.

Liam gave her a small smile as he held a sound asleep Nate.

Kei could be heard in the kitchen whistling.

She headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table, yawning after a few moments.

The fox looked up in concern. “You look exhausted.”

“Well, I  _ was  _ in a fight and was hurt pretty bad.” She looked at herself. “Should probably wash all the blood off...”

“And take a long nap. Dinner will be ready in a few hours.”

She nodded and headed to the bathroom to shower.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The group was gathered at the table eating breakfast when a knock was heard at the door.

Anya opened it, eyes going wide.

A spell was heard by the others, coming from the visitor.

Liam and Nate rushed over, eyes glowing as they stood on either side of her.

“How...? And what was that spell?” Anya asked in shock.

A woman stepped out from behind with a smile.

The visitor finally spoke, “Had a bit of help. And you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Before she could shut the door, another spell was recited. She suddenly felt her power fluctuate, frowning when she realized she couldn’t sense Xanus. “What do you want?”

“You  _ honestly  _ thought you deserved to  _ rule _ a whole group of people? After what you’ve done? You’ll just lead to their downfall.”

She hung her head silently.

Liam growled. “Who are you?”

“Oh, she hasn’t told you about me, huh? She probably is hiding what she did too. She’s not safe to be around.”

“You’re a liar! And if you don’t reverse that spell, I’m going to make you wish you’d never been born..” Nate’s eyes swirled black, his voice full of malevolence.

The man smirked, “ _ I  _ don’t lie. Her on the other hand..” he stared her down. “She  _ killed  _ her own parents.”

“You’re…” Liam struggled to control his anger as he realized who the man was. “I am going to kill you.”

Anya had shrunken in on herself, not saying anything to defend herself.

Ken approached the group, his eyes cold. “Reverse the spell and leave while you still have the chance.”

He chuckled before vanishing.

Liam swore explosively, then turned to Anya and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s alright. We know you and he’s a lying scumbag.”

She didn’t seem to hear him, just mumbling repeatedly, “It was an accident... I’m sorry.. Accident..”

Liam’s heart broke. He waved a hand and her eyes closed, then he carried her into the bedroom.

She woke feeling strange. Her stomach ached and she tried to remember what happened. Everything rushed back to her and she shook her head quickly. She peeked her head out of the bedroom, as if waiting for the others to attack.

Liam was talking quietly with Ken while Nate was flipping channels on the tv. She could hear Kei and Yasha in the kitchen while Yu was nowhere to be seen. Nate’s eyes met hers, a grin spreading over his face and he nudged Liam. “She’s awake!”

Liam looked up, his body relaxing in relief. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry..” she said quietly, barely leaving the bedroom.

Liam moved to her side. “What are you sorry for? I’m the one who should be sorry. If I had realized… he’d have been a burnt spot on the floor before he could use any spells.” 

“But.. he’s right..” 

“About what? Your parents? Do you actually think we care about the past?” His eyes radiated love and trust as they gazed into hers. “We care about  _ you _ . The woman who has saved and trusted us with her heart.”

She nodded slowly before wincing. 

“Are you alright? We’re trying to figure out what the second spell was.”

“I don’t feel Xanus anymore.. and I don’t feel good..” she admitted. 

His lips tightened. “Can you contact those two from earlier?”

“Who? Xori and Iggy?”

“Yeah. Maybe they have answers.”

She nodded and contacted them and Cael. Cael arrived first, eyes worried. “He got powers? Unlocked by a demon?”

She nodded again as she sat down. Cael began scanning her over, his expression growing grim. “It doesn’t look good..”

Liam struggled to rein his panic in. “Can it be fixed?”

“Not sure.” He admitted before forcing light into Anya. 

After a few minutes, he shook his head. “I think you need a large amount of energy.. If you could figure out how to tap into Xanus’s power..”

“She can’t feel him anymore.” Liam said quietly before snarling “I’m going to find him and make him reverse this before I rip him apart.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. “Don’t worry about me,” she gave him a small smile. 

“Are you kidding?” His face was incredulous. “He hurt you! He tried to turn us against you!”

She sighed.

Cael looked between them quietly before speaking. “Anya, you’re just blaming yourself again, aren’t you? You  _ don’t  _ deserve this.”

Liam clenched his fists.

“Sorry..” Anya muttered.

“STOP saying that, dammit!” The nephilim yelled, his body shaking in anger.

She winced and curled up slightly.

Liam closed his eyes, then vanished.

Cael covered Anya with a blanket then talked to Iggy and Xori when they arrived. Anya looked over at Nate and Ken silently.

They both looked extremely worried. Ken had one hand in the pocket of his pants, repetitively rolling something in a circle. Nate’s eyes kept switching between glowing black and white, biting his lip hard.

She sighed, wanting to say something to help them but unsure what. She curled up more and cuddled into the blanket as pain increased throughout her body.

Nate sighed, then jumped as his cell rang. He answered it, growing visibly alarmed at whatever he was hearing. “Just stay put. Don’t do anything foolish.”

“What’s wrong?” Anya asked quickly.

“Yu apparently wandered into the middle of a demon execution.” 

Ken facepalmed. “For the love of…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Anya pushed herself up.

“You’re sick! You should rest.” Nate argued.

“Demons are my job..” she argued back.

Cael sighed, “I’ll go too. And if you get any worse, I’m bringing you right back here.”

Ken shook his head. “Nate, stay here. I’ll go.”

Cael shrugged and focused, teleporting Anya, Ken and himself away to Yu’s location.

The half dragon was visibly shaken, his face pale. He was crouching behind a rock, hiding from the large group of people several feet away.

They were all smirking at a bound and bloody man curled on the ground.

“Finish him!” Someone in the crowd called.

Anya growled, “I’m not one for killing humans, but...” She focused, bursts of dark energy heading toward the crowd.

Cael shook his head. “Anya..”

The crowd scattered in panic as the bursts hit the ground around them. Several men looked around, their lips paused in mid-spell.

She smirked, then sent out more blasts. She worked on making her way closer to the bound man, finally reaching him and kneeling beside him. She tried to heal him, her light weak as it coated him.

“Make it fast..” He slowly spoke, his eyes closed.

“Look, I’m not very strong right now, but I  _ am _ trying to heal you.”

Dark eyes fluttered open to look at her. “Why? I’m not human and I deserve this.”

“I’m part demon. And no one deserves this.”

He chuckled slightly, then slumped to the ground unconscious.

Cael finally made his way over, “Anya.. he’s..”

She looked up, “Just help me heal him.”

Cael nodded and did as instructed.

She finally backed away, shaking slightly. She was finding it a bit harder to breathe and her chest was beginning to ache terribly.

Ken gently picked the man up, Yu finally calming. “Are we bringing him or shall I find somewhere?”

Anya shrugged, “Might as well bring him.”

“That  _ would  _ be best,” Cael agreed. “I hope, at least.”

Ken nodded, then he and Yu vanished.

Cael gently took Anya and teleported her away. He sat her down in the recliner, “Just rest.”

She tried to move, wanting to care for their guest.

Ken glared at her. “I  _ will _ bind you if you don’t listen.” He gently cleaned the man up, his eyes narrowing at the demon’s face. He frowned, then looked at Cael, a question in his eyes.

Cael nodded quietly.

The dragon bit back a curse, then covered the man with a blanket and spoke to Yu in dragon language. 

Yu looked shocked, but nodded and went into the basement.

Anya bit back a groan, her pain growing even worse. Cael tried to work on helping her before going to update Xori and Iggy.

Liam materialized, dirty and bruised. He shakily sat down, putting his head in his hands and beginning to sob.

Anya moved to his side, “Hey, everything is alright. Please don’t cry..”

“I found out what the spell does…”

“It’s alright..”

“NO, IT’S NOT! It’s killing you...and I can’t stand it!”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to fight it and that I can’t find Xanus, and that I keep apologizing. I’m ok with it. I just want to help you be alright too.”

He raised his head. “Not strong enough? Who can fight their organs disintegrating?  _ I’m _ sorry because I couldn’t get him to reverse it. I’m a failure.”

“You tried your best and I am so thankful and proud for that.”

“I think..” He stopped and shook his head. “I need to talk to Cael alone.”

She sighed and nodded, going back to her seat and curling up. Cael looked at Liam and went to his side.

Liam glanced at her, keeping his voice low. “You said she needs a large amount of energy right?”

“What are you thinking?”

“Take it from me.”

Cael shook his head. “I don’t know if even my power with yours will be enough. Plus.. she wouldn’t want that.”

“I  _ will not _ watch her die. Now either you help me or I will do it alone.” Liam’s voice was defiant.

Cael looked thoughtful. “Did you find her brother? Where was he and was that demon with him?”

Liam nodded angrily. “He was lounging by the pool of a nearby motel like he hadn’t a care in the world. Confronted him and he sicced that bitch on me. Said that after Anya dies, we’re next. Said he’s saving you for last.”

Cael sighed. “Wondering if we take the spell caster out, if it’ll reverse it..”

“I don’t think she has that long. We have to neutralize it now.”

“Like I said, I doubt we both have the power to do it. Going after him is our only option.”

Liam growled. “Fine. You go after him.”

Cael looked Liam over before waving his hand. Liam promptly fell asleep. Cael grabbed Xori and Iggy before teleporting away.

Ken gently took Liam into the bedroom and covered him before returning.

Anya was trying to act fine, but he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

He sighed and knelt beside the recliner, bringing a small pouch from his pocket. “Here.”

She raised an eyebrow and took the pouch, looking into it.

Two deep red rings lay in the bottom, shining faintly.

“They’re beautiful.”

Ken smiled. “Made from my own scales. A gift of gratitude for all you two have done.”

“Thank you. Unfortunately, I don’t think we’ll have much chance to use them.”

“Don’t be so fatalistic.” The dragon raised an eyebrow. “Have faith.”

She nodded, “I tend to leave the faith thing to Cael.”

Ken chuckled, then sighed. “I fear what will happen if he can’t stop your brother..”

“I don’t know. But I guess I won’t have to worry about it at that point..” She leaned back, taking a few shaky breaths.

“Liam is planning something. I do not want to find out what.” 

“Try to keep him safe for me, please. Nate too..”

“You  _ are _ optimistic, aren’t you?” 

She chuckled slightly before trying to push herself up. 

“Nate is going to be shaken if he sees our guest.” Ken gently helped her sit up.

“It’ll work out.” She said. She then tried to stand. “I should go.. Don’t want to cause any issues if they see me...”

“You’re not going anywhere. And I doubt they will react well to seeing their son. You’re not going to be an issue.”

“If I don’t make it.. I don’t want them to see the end..” she admitted. “And they’ll get over it. They should enjoy having their family.”

Ken was about to answer, but was pushed aside by a brightly glowing Liam who pressed one hand to her chest and focused. His light rapidly enveloped her, then flashed. When it had faded, he gave her a soft smile, then crumpled to the floor.

She shook her head and checked him over. She placed the ring pouch in his hand before forcing energy into him. She struggled to push as much energy into him as she could, ignoring when she began swaying. She held one hand out to him as she continued, while the other hand clutched her chest. Once he was breathing regularly, the light faded. She collapsed beside him, semiconscious.

Ken cursed, lifting and moving her to bed before he moved Liam. “Idiot.”

Nate appeared, his hands clenched as he advanced on the dragon. “I don’t know why you’re trying to prevent me from seeing the demon you saved, but you better stop.”

Ken sighed. “Didn’t want you to freak.”

Nate’s eyes narrowed as the dragon sat down. “He’s your father.”

Nate stumbled back, falling into the recliner. “What?” A moment later, he was rising, his eyes black. “You were going to keep him from me?” One hand extended toward the dragon, a dark pulsing orb materializing.

Anya appeared, moving between the two as fast as she could.

The orb slammed into her as Ken tensed. Nate let out an anguished scream. Anya swayed a moment before falling to her knees.

Ken quickly knelt beside her. “Anya!”

Nate backed into the wall, his eyes terrified. He slid down, mouthing I’m sorry wordlessly.

With the last of her strength, she pushed herself to Nate. She wrapped him in a tight hug. “Sorry...” She whispered. Her hug grew weaker and she soon fell limp in his arms.

He tried to push purple light into her, growing frantic as it didn’t do anything. He began shaking, sobs tearing from his throat like a wounded animal. 

Ken bowed his head in despair.

Suddenly, black light surrounded her.

Cael, Xori, and Iggy all appeared, bleeding from multiple wounds. Iggy held Xori upright as Cael leaned against a wall. He looked at Anya and the others, fearing they were too late.

The light continued to surround her for a long while. Finally it faded to reveal Anya who was breathing very slowly.

Ken’s head shot up, his eyes hopeful. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Nate was still shaking, now curled in on himself as he repeated sorry over and over again.

Anya didn’t fully wake, but moved her hand to Nate’s.

He clutched it desperately until he passed out.

Ken looked at Cael. “You defeated them?”

Cael nodded, “He wasn’t that strong, but that demon of his...”

“Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, just need some rest..” Cael slid down the wall before curling up on the floor.

Xori and Iggy vanished, going back to the castle to treat their wounds.

Yu appeared, touching Cael gently. A deep red light enveloped the angel before Yu moved away.

When Anya woke, she looked around. She felt weak but a lot better than she had. She left the bedroom and looked to see where everyone was.

Nate was sleeping on one of the couches, Yu and Ken by his side speaking quietly. The foxes were absent, but she could feel them in the basement. The demon's presence was still strong, so she suspected they were guarding Nate’s father. 

She glanced out the window, taking note of the weather outside. She sighed and headed over to Yu and Ken. “Is Nate okay?”

Ken gave her a smile. “Merely sleeping. He will need reassurance when he wakes. He was terrified of being returned to the hospital. How are you feeling?”

“Not the best, but I’m alive.” She gave him a small smile, “I’ll be fine.”

He nodded, handing her a small box. “Energy tea. Old clan recipe.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I’m assuming Cael left?”

“Said he had work, even though he needs more rest.” Ken sighed.

“Only a couple more years.. then he’ll have more time. Though I worry, after so long, if he’ll even remember how to take a break.”

“Funny, since he told me the same about you. Made me promise to fight any evil minded people for the next month instead of letting you.” The dragon chuckled quietly.

She laughed then sighed, “I’d like to ask his boss for a break for him, but you know.. even if I could have, now that I’m in charge of demons, I doubt they’d listen to me. Probably would get him punished longer..”

“Just relax. Have some tea. You’re going to need energy to deal with Nate and..” He shook his head and retreated to the recliner.

“Do you think Nate will want to stay with us? Or will he want to go with him instead?”

“Nate will not leave you. From what I understand, his father is outcast and is fully expecting you to destroy him. He has refused any aid or food.”

She sighed, “I’m  _ not _ Xanus.. I don’t even know what went on between them.”

“Not sure it matters. He says he committed many crimes.”

She shook her head, “I’m going to try to heal him..”

“Good luck.”

She headed down the stairs and looked around.

Kei caught her eye, standing in front of a gold barrier. He nudged Yasha, who gave her a relieved smile. 

“Good to see you awake.”

“Yeah, I’m not back to full strength yet, but I wanted to come down and see how our guest was doing.”

“Angry. He tried to run, didn’t make it five feet before he passed out. Now he’s giving us the evil eye and muttering threats.” Kei laughed as a voice cursed at him in demon. “Now, now. That isn’t nice you know.”

Anya sighed, “Hi there, I’m Anya. I know you’re not really happy right now. I’m sorry about that. But I’m here to help heal you so you at least feel a bit better.”

“Ha! More like destroy me now that you know who I am. Thanks but no thanks. Perfectly able to commit suicide on my own.” The demon’s dark eyes blazed at her.

“Listen,” she said quietly, “I don’t know much about you. I don’t even know your name. All I know is you were enemies to Xanus, and you’re Nate’s father. I don’t know why you are enemies to Xanus either. But I’m not going to destroy you. First off, I’m not like that, but I definitely won’t since I don’t want to hurt Nate in any way.”

“Who is this Nate everyone is referencing?” He stilled and looked at her.

“I don’t know if he had a birth name. When I found him he was going by a number the hospital gave him. We named him Nate. But he’s your son, he’s half demon, half angel.”

The demon paled. “Megra..was pregnant?”

“Apparently,” She nodded. “I don’t know details on how he got to the hospital either, but I took him in and have been caring for him since.”

The demon went quiet for a moment, then bowed. “I appreciate your kindness. He is happy?”

“I think so. A lot happier than he used to be, at least.” 

He nodded with the ghost of a smile. “I leave him in your care then. At least I know now she didn’t leave because she hated me.” He held his abdomen tight and laid back on the bed.

Anya held her hands out and let light pour over him.

His eyes blinked slowly in surprise before closing. His hand slid away from a pulsing black wound which made Kei wince in sympathy.

She focused on trying to heal it, the pulsing slowed and the color changed to a more normal color. She continued for a while longer, trying to make sure he was in better shape before she swayed slightly. She let her hands drop, “Looks like that’s all I can do right now.. at least it’s a lot better..”

Kei steadied her, then led her to the stairs. “Go rest. That’s an order.”

She nodded and made her way back up to the bedroom. She slid in beside Liam and soon fell back to sleep.

Ken began making tea and food, Nate helping quietly when he woke.

Anya got up a bit later, moving slowly from the bedroom.

The dragon pushed a mug into her hands. “Drink.”

She took a small sip and nodded appreciatively. 

“Are you mad at me?” Nate twisted his hands nervously from the kitchen doorway.

“Not at all, hun. Why would I be? If anything, you should be mad at me..”

“Why?” He cocked his head in confusion. “I am the one who hurt you.”

“It wasn’t like you were trying to hurt me. But.. I know what it’s like to live with the guilt of killing someone..” she looked down. “I almost left you and I’m afraid you’d have been blaming yourself.. but even if not, I shouldn’t have been around you. You don’t need to watch me die..”

Nate ran to her, clutching her tight. “Don’t leave me..” He buried his face in her shoulder.

“I don’t plan on it, okay? But if something ever does happen, remember, I’ll always be with you in here.” She placed a hand on his heart.

He nodded slowly, but didn’t move.

“Has Liam awoken yet?” Ken’s voice was quiet.

“Not yet. Considering helping to give him some energy, but don’t want to knock myself again right this second.”

“He was intent on sacrificing himself. I couldn’t stop him. I am sorry.”

She shook her head. “He shouldn’t have, though. He deserves to live a long and happy life, even without me.”

“I..refuse. Without you..it is not living.” Liam said haltingly behind her.

She turned to him and led him to a chair. She began pouring energy into him. She stayed quiet though, focusing on her task.

He stared at the floor for a few minutes, then gently clasped her hands. He kissed her knuckles softly before sighing. “You are angry.”

“Not really.”

He shook his head. “I can not say I am sorry for what I did. But I am sorry for what it did to us.” He released her, shakily standing before vanishing.

She stared at the spot he’d been in, a mix of confusion and sadness on her face. Eventually, a few tears trickled down her face, and she turned, “I.. why..?”

Ken scowled. “He thinks you are distancing yourself. He does not grasp the love you have can not be broken.”

She focused on Liam and teleported to him.

He sat on a bench in a deserted park, eyes distant. A vial of dark green liquid lay forgotten in one hand. His aura radiated both soft grief and quiet acceptance.

“Are.. are you leaving me?” She choked out.

He jumped, hand reflexively closing around the vial as his startled eyes met hers. “I..”

“I guess there’s plenty of reasons why you should..” she hung her head. “I’m sorry..”

He shook his head quickly. “I don’t want to. But I am not good for you. I don’t want to keep hurting you. You are a Queen, I am just a worthless nephilim..” 

“Don’t you think it hurts me for you to leave?” She asked, tears streaking her face.

“You don’t need me..You will find someone better and forget all about me.” He opened his fist and stared at the vial. “I was okay with dying if I could save you. But I didn’t even do that right.”

She grabbed the vial from him and opened it. She could barely see through the tears in her eyes and she was struggling to keep her breathing calm. “If you’re leaving me.. then I’m leaving too..”

Liam jumped to his feet, trying to wrench the vial away. “Anya…”

In trying to keep hold of it, her fist tightened. Soon, the glass cracked, the contents spilling onto the ground. She slowly opened her hand, blood dripping from multiple small cuts. She shook her head, “There’s other ways..” A dagger soon materialized.

Liam froze, his eyes dark pools of despair. “Don’t..please…”

“But..” she sobbed. “You’re leaving.. and I love you.. and I can’t...”

“I won’t leave. I swear it..unless you want me to.” 

She dropped her hand, the dagger hanging in her limp grasp. “I.. I don’t want to make you.. If you don’t want to..”

“Anya, I love you more than life. I just..your people will not accept us. And I don’t want to make you hate me.”

“My people will deal.. and I could never hate you.”

Liam took the dagger, then kissed her gently. “Sorry for all this.”

“I love you and don’t want to lose you,” she wiped her eyes.

“Same here.” He gave her a tired smile. A moment later, his eyes widened as the dagger levitated from his hand and embedded itself in his chest. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out aside from a gush of blood.

Anya stared for a moment in shock before pulling it out and working on healing him. 

“Are you that devoted to a lost cause?” An amused voice sounded in the air.

She growled but continued.

“Just like your great grandfather. Couldn’t let people go. I guess self destruction runs in the family.”

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“Jagach. And I want a strong ruler. Not someone attached to the wrong things.” A man materialized from a grey smoke cloud. “I thought you might be the one, but I guess I was wrong again.”

“Attachments can make you strong! Plus, who I’m attached to has nothing to do with how I’ll rule.” She said firmly.

“Angels are the enemy! They always have been. It’s a disgrace to associate with such as him. You should stay with your own. That will make us strong. Disconnect from him and you will be spared.”

She rolled her eyes and finished healing Liam. She said a spell and teleported him away.

“I’m not pure demon. He’s not pure angel. Most of us aren’t pure anything. Why does it matter who we associate with? The demons can be strong  _ and  _ peaceful. We don’t  _ have  _ to fight the angels or anyone else. I just want us to grow and be a strong, connected people. We don’t need fighting for that to happen. But since I’m sure you disagree with all I’ve said, I’m sure I’ll have to fight you and anyone else who disagrees.”

“It is what we  _ are _ ! We tempt and corrupt. We don’t love and certainly not them!” Jagach countered, his body appearing relaxed.

“Anya! Get away from him!” Ken and Yu appeared, their faces grim.

“You know, I think that’s your problem. You’ve never been loved, so you don’t see the point. Demons can be so much more than what you make them out to be.” She stated before nodding at the dragons.

“He is my former master’s patron.” Ken whispered as he moved to her side. “He helped in my defeat.”

Jagach smiled slowly as he examined the dragons. With a nod, he flung a sparking net over Yu.

The half dragon shrieked, then crumpled.

“I will give this one to my pupil since the power binding the other is gone. We will meet again.” He murmured a spell before vanishing with Yu.

Ken went stiff, then gasped for air before his chest exploded. He fell facedown and didn’t move. 

Anya stared for a moment in shock before kneeling to try healing Ken back together. She spent a long time working on him and forcing energy until he began breathing weakly. She continued for a bit longer then teleported them back to the house. She fell into a chair and rested for just a moment before standing again.

“Anya! What happened?” Nate was panicked.

“Need to find.. Yu..” she answered.

“You’re not strong enough.” Kei ascended the stairs, Nate’s father behind him.

“Jagach..” The demon cursed, his eyes flickering.

“If healing didn’t take so much out of me.. or you know, I didn’t need to heal so many people..” she sighed and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. I need to find him before he gets hurt.”

“Drink your tea. We need a plan first.” The fox said firmly as Nate looked at his father questioningly.

“Kei is correct. Jagach is quite powerful. You will need my help.” The demon bowed to her again. “I am Malgos. Forgive my behavior from earlier.”

She sat down and poured a cup of tea. She nodded, “You’re forgiven. And what can you tell me of Jagach?”

“Xanus and I fought him long ago. We managed to cast him out and weaken him. But we were not able to destroy him. We both spent years recovering from the battle.” Malgos kept his distance from her. “It was what got Xanus the throne.”

She frowned but nodded. She sipped her tea quietly. “So what are his weaknesses?” She eventually spoke up again.

“A sword made of Cadrite. It created a wound that crippled Jagach for centuries.” He shrugged. “It went missing when Xanus left the kingdom.”

Malgos hesitated, then resumed speaking. “You are confused. Let me explain. Xanus was my best friend and challenger for the throne. At that time, the mightiest warrior was crowned king, it wasn’t any family line. We were close up to the time I fell in love..”

She nodded, “If it was for the mightiest warrior, why has no one taken the throne since Xanus left?”

“He was so beloved, the rules were changed. It became only for his descendants.”

She nodded slowly and rested her head on her hands as she tried to think, “I wonder if Xanus could tell me where the sword went...”

“He’s the only one who could.” Malgos answered as Kei and Yasha exchanged looks.

The foxes gave each other a nod, then headed for the basement.

“You guys have any ideas for a plan to get Yu back?” She asked before they went down the steps.

“Defeat our master.” Yasha’s voice was quiet.

She nodded slowly, “Okay.. I mean, he  _ is  _ an ass and I do want to beat him up anyway, so I guess that works.”

“We will make sure Yu returns, so don’t follow us.” Kei disappeared, Yasha giving her an apologetic smile before following.

She cursed under her breath and looked at Nate, “How long do I give them before following?”

“Knowing them..five seconds.”

She took a deep breath, “I’ll give it ten. Maybe even ten whole minutes. I should chug as much of this tea as possible..” 

Malgos’ lips tightened as Liam stumbled into sight.

The nephilim was pale, the bloodstained shirt clearly showing where the dagger had gone in. “Anya..what happened?”

“You were stabbed. Demon issues. Don’t worry about it and get some more rest.” She paused, “Do you want me to help you clean up?”

He stared at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. “Are you in danger?”

She got up and led him into the bedroom. She began helping him to clean off the blood, “Yu was taken. The foxes went to do something which will get them in trouble, I’m sure. And a demon likely wants me dead. But, it’ll be alright. Somehow.”

He looked up at her in alarm. “I have to help!” His voice was weak.

“Sleep, hun. You need to rest.” She finished cleaning him up and laid him down. She kissed his forehead and said a spell to help him sleep calmly. She then headed back out of the bedroom, shaking her head and mumbling to herself about everything going on. She quieted again as she re-entered the kitchen.

Nate gave her a worried look but remained silent.

Anya sat down again and finished her cup of tea before nodding, “Alright, let’s see what trouble the foxes are up to.. Anyone going with me?”

Malgos raised a pale, shaky hand. “I’ll be the distraction. Let you rescue them.” He shook his head at Nate’s explosive refusal. “This is for the best.”

Anya looked between them and shook her head, “Alright, you’re both staying here. You need more rest.” She stood and prepared to teleport.

Malgos gave a deep sigh, nodding reluctantly as he leaned on Nate’s shoulder.

Nate looked at her. “Don’t die.”

She chuckled, “I’ll try.” She teleported away, looking around quickly for any danger.

A blast of flame shot past her, Yu in dragon form beginning to advance.

She sighed and said a spell to stop him.

He froze, smoke billowing around him as he realized he was trapped.

Jagach appeared beside an older man who scowled at her. The man finally snarled, “You will not rob me of anything more!”

The demon simply watched, an intrigued look on his face.

“Plan on stopping me?” She asked the man calmly.

“Now that I have him,” The man motioned to Yu with a smile. “He will destroy you and I will rule. I must grudgingly thank you for finding the offspring of a dragon and one of the gods though. More than makes up for the loss of the other one and two of my best disciples.” 

She chuckled a bit, “You won’t be ruling anything by the time I’m done here.”

Jagach laughed. “You sound quite sure of yourself.”

Her eyes quickly turned black and then she was moving quickly. Black aura was seen around her, moving toward the man as she said a spell around Yu, creating a barrier for him not to escape.

Jagach moved aside as the clan leader produced a kunai and charged at her. He slashed almost too fast to see, a red aura flowing around him.

A few slices appeared on her skin, but most of them she blocked. Her aura began trying to take him over, fighting with the red aura.

The red aura brightened as the man’s lips opened and he began sucking her aura into himself.

She frowned and tried to rethink her approach. She began muttering spell after spell as she tried to avoid taking any damage.

Jagach laughed again. “He has all my power backing him. Admit defeat and I’ll spare you.”

She momentarily closed her eyes and focused, then felt a surge of power. Her eyes opened, blazing. When she spoke, her voice was mixed with another’s, “You will not defeat me.”

Jagach’s eyes widened in fear before he suddenly vanished.

The clan leader paused, then screamed “My lord! Why do you abandon me?”

“He knows you are a lost cause.” She held her hand out, black light flowing out, rapidly moving toward him.

He screamed louder as the light enveloped him, thrashing as first his skin melted, then his muscles. Finally his bones fell to the ground with a clatter.

Yu reverted, dizzily shaking his head in confusion.

She looked around a moment, searching for any more danger.

All was quiet, only the wind blowing around them.

Yu sank to the ground wearily. “Thank you.”

She nodded, her aura slowly fading away. She looked around, her eyes landing on a pair of bodies. She winced and approached before forcing energy into them.

“I killed them..” Yu’s voice was anguished. “I tried to fight it, but…”

“Shh, it wasn’t your fault.”

The hybrid began to cry. “It doesn’t matter. I swore no one would ever use me! Yet that is exactly what happened. Now they’re dead because of me.”

She continued to work on them, “No. I should have protected you better. I’m sorry you were taken and that I didn’t save you any sooner.” She relaxed slightly as she sensed hearts starting to beat. “They need energy and more healing, but they’re going to be alright.” 

“Save..Yu.” Kei whispered weakly, struggling to open his eyes.

She nodded and continued on them for a few more minutes. After that, she went to Yu’s side, “Everything is going to be alright. And I’ll do my best to make sure no one uses you ever again.”

Yu gave her a small smile. “It won’t hurt, will it? I know it’s deserved, but I don’t want it to hurt.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m ready to rest. I trust you and want to say thank you for everything you did.” Yu had his eyes closed as if waiting for something.

“Hun? I think you misunderstand. Unless you  _ really _ want me to do what I think you’re implying..”

He blinked his eyes open again, confusion in his gaze. “You said..”

“I’m going to protect you and keep you as safe as I can,” she said quietly, “Though I haven’t done a good job so far..”

“This wasn’t your fault!” Yu clasped her hand tight. “It’s mine. I should have been stronger.. I shouldn’t exist. Everyone is in danger. Jagach is going to return for me..”

“You were strong. No one can fight everything, that’s why we have friends to help each other out. But Jagach is coming for me too, so you aren’t the only one putting them in danger..” She sighed. “Maybe we should go somewhere? So they stay safe..”

“Liam would follow. That’s if they would even allow it.” Yu’s lips quirked up. “Cael can no doubt find you anywhere.”

She nodded, “He probably can.” She looked at the foxes, “Let’s get them home to rest. I think almost everyone in the house needs to rest after everything that’s been going on.”

Yu nodded, attempting to stand. His knees buckled and he sighed. “Maybe you should just leave me.”

She shook her head and focused on the others. She teleported before helping the foxes and Yu into beds. 

Nate appeared at her side, worry in his eyes. “You defeated him?”

“The clan master, yes. Jagach, not yet.” 

He took a deep breath, then nodded and extended a glowing hand over the three men. “They are still weak. There is some damage to Yu’s life force as well. I will heal them while you sleep.”

“Are you sure? I can keep trying to heal them,” she said softly.

“You need to recover.” He scanned her, his lips tightening. “You must rest or you will die. Your aura has been damaged. What happened?”

“This guy was like.. Eating it? Absorbing it? I don’t know..” She admitted.

Nate hissed, his power coating her. After several minutes, he switched back to the others. “You  **must** rest. I have helped, but Cael must finish.”

She nodded and went to the bedroom. 

When she woke later, her aura felt a bit odd to her and she wondered if it was the damage it had taken. She didn’t want to call Cael and bother him though so she headed out to check on everyone else.

The foxes and Yu were asleep, Ken tucking Nate in with an exasperated look.

She checked everyone over before sitting down. “How are you doing?” She asked Ken quietly.

“I am fine, aside from beating myself up for allowing Yu to be captured.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

He smiled ruefully before examining her closely. “You.. are hurt.”

  
She shrugged, “I’ll be fine.”

He shook his head disapprovingly before surveying the room. 

“What?”

“Aside from us, everyone else is recovering. If something happens..”

“I’ll deal with it, don’t worry.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Can I ask something?”

“What’s up?”

“Why are you fighting so hard for us? You could simply have mourned us, then gone on with your life.”

“You are important to me. All of you.”

“You haven’t known any of us very long.”

“So? That doesn’t make you less important..”

He chuckled softly. “I sound like I wanted to stay dead.”

She smiled slightly in response.

“Are you going to rest more or shall I cook?”

“Food sounds good. I can help too.”

He nodded, ascending the stairs. He began getting ingredients out, then sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have done nothing but turn your world upside down. I wonder if it is worth it. Or should we have left before things became irreversible?”

“I mean... I had a job, yeah. But I had only one friend, a brother who wanted money all the time, and an ex who wouldn’t leave me alone. Now, the last two aren’t a problem and I have a family here. I’m glad things have turned out how they have. I wish I didn’t bring as much trouble to you guys though.”

“ _ You _ bring trouble? We have brought an angry clan and sociopathic doctors to your door. If anything, you should be annoyed with  _ us _ .” He stirred a pot as it boiled.

“Mikas, my brother, anyone after the throne..” She reminded.

“Still..” He gave her an affectionate grin. “Yu and Nate are trouble enough.”

She chuckled, “We’ll be okay, through all of this. I just hope we aren’t doing anything to screw Nate up, you know? I took him in from the hospital, hoping I’d help him a bit but I’m worried I’m not doing a well enough job..”

“You found his father and make him feel safe. You are doing quite well.” Ken shut off the stove, turning to face her. “I am not sure Yu and I should stay though. We are problems you don’t need.”

She shook her head, “You guys should stay. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“But we will always be hunted. I don’t want to put you through that.”

“It’s alright. I want to help you.”

He didn’t answer, getting bowls and serving her. His eyes were distant as he sat down, then he spoke again. “We are nearly extinct. In fact I  _ may _ be the last full dragon. Yu is even more alone as he is the product of a dragon and one of the gods who have left this plane. We are doomed to be forgotten someday. Should we even fight our destiny?”

She sighed, “It doesn’t matter if there aren’t many of you. Your lives are still important.”

“You are kind.” He smiled. “Let us talk of happier things.”

She looked thoughtful, “We need a vacation.. It’s been so crazy lately. I wonder where we’d be able to go, even if it’s just a beach day or something..”

“You can go anywhere. Maybe you and Liam should live at the beach.” He teased.

She chuckled, “Not sure he likes the beach, haven’t ever had a chance to go with him to one.”

“Your honeymoon, perhaps?” Ken’s eyes twinkled.

She sighed again, “We haven’t even really discussed getting married yet. Haven’t had the time.”

“Certainly hope I didn’t waste two scales..You know they itch growing back?” The dragon mock complained.

She smiled slightly. “I’m sure we’ll talk about it when the time is right.”

Ken chuckled as there was a knock at the door.

She frowned but got up and went to see who was there.

Cael started to smile at her, then frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

“What happened to you?” He asked in return. He entered and began pouring light into her.

“Just had a fight.”

“Aura absorption. Fought my master.” Ken called out.

Cael rolled his eyes, “You can’t keep out of trouble, can you? And your job has probably let you go if you haven’t talked to them.. Why’d I help you get one if you were just going to leave it?”

“I’m on a leave, it’s alright. And I wouldn’t have met Liam and all them if I didn’t have that job.”

Cael sighed and nodded, “I know.”

Ken stood, clearing his bowl. “I have tried to make her see reason. Maybe you can do better?” He disappeared into the basement.

“I can’t make you do anything,” Cael admitted.

She smirked, “I know, I’m a bit stubborn, aren’t I?”

“A bit?” He laughed.

They sat down and talked for a bit more before Cael started glancing at his watch. 

“You need to go again, don’t you?”

He nodded sadly, “Wish I could just retire...”

She nodded, “That would be nice.”

Liam shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

Cael hugged Anya, “Go take care of him.” She nodded as he vanished. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I think..Had a nightmare that seemed so real. Almost like a premonition.” He gave a little shudder and wrapped his arms around her.

“What happened in it?”

“We were in a castle, surrounded by people while you fought someone. They tore your heart out, then swallowed your soul..and laughed. I woke up holding the pillow in my arms instead of you.” His voice was anguished. “It was so real..”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m going to do my best to stay alive.”

He nodded, burying his face in her hair. After a few minutes, he drew back and examined her. “You okay? What happened with Yu and the foxes?”

“I killed the clan master.”

“I guess that’s good? Are they alright?”

“They’re resting.”

He exhaled in relief, then his eyes narrowed.

The sound of the front door slowly opening was heard.

She turned to see who was using it.

Malgos was scowling as he realized he had been heard. “Ignore me.” He waved a trembling hand, attempting an invisibility spell.

“You should rest more..” She said gently. 

He shook his head. “I need to leave before anyone comes looking. I wish you well and hope Nate has a happy life.”

“We can help you here and keep you safe.”

Malgos leaned heavily on the door, closing his eyes in pain. “I don’t wish to be a burden. Just forget you met me..” One hand clutched at his wound as he struggled to stay upright.

She shook her head and went to his side. She poured energy into him. After a moment she motioned back to the basement, “Stay. Rest.”

“I..” His eyes rolled back, his skin hot against her hand as she caught him.

She continued healing him for a while longer then laid him down and went back to Liam.

He looked annoyed. “He can’t even walk five feet and he thinks we’ll let him leave?”

She shrugged and sat down. “I never expected my life would ever get this hectic.. Not that it’s bad. Just unexpected.”

“We should have left before we burdened you.”

“Will you all stop with that? None of you have burdened me.”

“You have been hurt fighting battles not your own. You have risked your life to save ours how many times now?!” Liam began to pace.

“It’s alright. It’s not like any of you have forced me into this.”

“But we have stayed! It is not fair to you. You should not be hurt because of our problems.”

“You guys shouldn’t be hurt because of my problems! Yet you’ve fought Mikas, my brother, and if you stay, you’ll just be in more trouble..” She hung her head. “I don’t want you to go.. But you’d be safer..”

“It was right to fight them. It was a gift, repayment for the kindness you showed. Plus, they were both vile and not fit to live.” He knelt beside her and took one of her hands. “I don’t want my nightmare becoming reality.”

She sighed, “That’s not on you.. That’s on me. I have to be stronger than my enemies to keep the throne.” 

He bowed his head. “If it hadn’t been for us, you wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“It’s in my blood! It could have happened anyway, even without you. Especially if I had to keep dealing with Mikas alone.”

“Alright, I’ll concede that. Still, I dread the hospital coming after us and getting their hands on you.”

“Try not to worry so much.”

“It’s what I’m good at. By the way, what is this?” He held up the leather pouch. “Found it beside me.”

“Ken made us something, if we decide to use them..” she said quietly.

“Ken made..” He opened the pouch and dropped the rings into his palm. “Wow…”

“Beautiful, aren’t they?”

He nodded in awe. “Thought he was joking about these.”

“It'd be a shame  _ not _ to use them..”

He snickered, then slid one on her finger. “Sure, don’t want him to fry me in my sleep.”

She chuckled before looking down, “So.. are we going to actually get married? Or just wear rings to symbolize our love?”

“Shall I book the Elvis chapel?” He teased her.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever you want to do.” 

“How about a beach wedding?” He kissed her hand.

She grinned and nodded, “That would be wonderful.”

“When?” He seated himself beside her.

“Whenever you want. Do you want to wait until after I take down Jagach? Just in case..”

He grimaced, then twisted his ring. “Would it hurt more or less if something happens?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know..”

“Your choice. If you decide you even want to after everything is over.”

“I want to be with you, no matter what.” She kissed him softly. “I’ll think on it and we’ll decide a date, okay?”

He gave her a small smile, then nodded.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Anya made breakfast and started passing plates out, “I have to go meet Xori and Iggy today, what do you guys have planned?”

The men exchanged glances, then shrugged. 

“We should probably look for jobs.” Kei answered with a frown.

“If you want to.. But I’m fine taking care of the bills and stuff.”

“Just worried the twin stomachs will eat everything.” Kei laughed as both his brother and Nate threw toast at him.

She chuckled softly and finished her small plate of food.

“It’s not all for me.” Nate explained quietly. “He still won’t come out.”

She nodded, “Any ideas on how to get him out?”

“Short of tying a rope around his horns and dragging him?” Ken asked drily.

“I know he was exiled.. Would he want to go back if he could?”

“I don’t know.” Nate looked thoughtful. “It was because of his love for my mother. It was one of the most enforced rules. Demons in love with humans? A unimportant byproduct of association. But falling for an angel? It was only because he and Xanus had been friends he wasn’t executed.”

She frowned, “That’s a stupid rule. I’m changing that. And he can come back if he wants.”

“I’ll tell him.” Nate picked up his plate and disappeared.

Liam kissed her cheek. “I think I’ll go for a walk. Don’t let the demons run you into the ground.”’

She nodded and began getting herself ready to go. She headed out to the living room again and grabbed her phone before preparing to teleport.

Ken cleared the table as Yu decided to go with Liam and they went out the door. 

She finally teleported, finding herself in the castle.

“Hey,” Xori greeted with a smile. 

“Let’s get to work,” Iggy ushered her to an office and began going over the different demon laws and culture. Anya made some notes for changes she wanted to make.

After a while, she took a break. She headed out of the castle and began wandering.

“You should be careful, your highness.” A man said softly.

She raised an eyebrow and turned around, “That sounds like a threat.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Not at all, but there are many out here that  _ do _ want to hurt you.”

She nodded quietly.

“My name is Koroch.”

She paused, “Cael’s Koroch?”

He nodded, “How is he? I’ve heard rumors you two are friends.”

She sighed, “We are. And he’s usually busy working. His punishment involves a lot of extra work.”

“Is he happy?”

She frowned, “Happy as he can be in his situation. He’s still single, I think his heart still belongs to you, but his duty is standing in the way.”

The man looked sad but nodded. “I’m glad that he’s trying to move on though.”

“I’m worried he’s going to get in trouble now that I’m in charge here. If it’s bad enough to love a demon, how bad is it to interact with the demon’s queen?”

He sighed, “Well, if you ever need anything, you can call on me. I’m sure you will be making a lot of changes around here.”

She laughed slightly, “There’s  _ so _ much I want to change. I have a feeling I’ll end up with a lot more enemies during my time here.”

“Well, stay safe, your highness.” He disappeared out of the shop’s door.

Anya found her way back to the castle and spent more time with Xori and Iggy. Eventually, she started yawning so Xori sent her back home.

She appeared in the house, glancing around to see who was home.

Ken was pacing as he spoke rapidly into his phone. “They aren’t there either? Dammit!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Guess who hasn’t returned? Worse yet, Nate went to find them.”

She shook her head, “I can find them with my magic.” 

“Unless they are shielded.”

She nodded and focused, then teleported to where she sensed them.

Yu was strapped into a chair, Nate lying unconscious on a table. Liam was nowhere to be seen.

Several scientists ignored her, conversing among themselves as they adjusted knobs and dials. Several security officers came charging toward her.

She began reciting spells as her eyes turned black with anger. She took down the officers one by one before going after the scientists.

“Why?!” One of them asked, huddling behind a clipboard.

**_“No one_ ** messes with my family.” 

“They are merely subjects.” Another sneered.

The clipboard scientist began to beg for her life. “Please!”

“You didn’t show them mercy or kindness, so none will be shown to you.” Her aura began surrounding the scientists.

The defiant one screamed once, then crumpled.

The other one bent her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t stop them. I didn’t do anything but write down what I was told.” She didn’t fight the aura, simply falling to the floor beside the others.

Anya went to check over Nate and Yu. After healing them up, she teleported them home, then went to look for Liam.

He lay in another room, half zipped in a bodybag. A single hole in his chest stared at her, his skin pale.

She looked at him sadly before beginning to force energy into him. She focused hard, praying to revive him.

The wound vanished, then he sucked in air. But just as quickly he stopped.

A hand suddenly appeared, injecting him with a pink liquid.

Liam jerked, his breathing resuming as the hand withdrew shakily.

She looked up in confusion.

The female scientist gave her a wan smile, then collapsed to the floor. Her body rippled, revealing scales and gills.

Anya sighed and shook her head. Her conscience wouldn’t let her leave the woman, so she knelt down and healed her up, then teleported her and Liam out of the hospital.

“Where the hell were they?” Ken was cradling Yu as Kei tended to Nate. “And who is that?”

“Hospital.” She replied. “And someone I want to talk to.”

Ken’s face went dark and he struggled to control his anger. “Let me kill her after.”

“She helped me save Liam.”

“Then I’ll make it painless.” The dragon retreated with Yu to the basement.

Anya sighed and sat down, keeping an eye on everyone who was upstairs.

Liam coughed, opening his eyes in confusion. “Anya?..”

“Hey, you’re safe now, don’t worry.”

“They ambushed us..Are Nate and Yu alright?” He pushed himself up, his eyes narrowing as he saw the woman.

“Yeah, they’ll be alright.”

He nodded slowly before his eyes began to glow. “She..she is not human. Did you rescue her too?”

“It’s complicated.. But she did help me save you.”

He remained quiet as the woman stirred. She shot off the couch as she saw Anya, looking for an exit.

“You’re okay.”

“You..you killed everyone! Did you revive me for revenge? Not enough I was forced to work there, now I am to be tortured?” 

“There’s the door,” Anya pointed. “Go.” 

The woman froze, blinking her emerald eyes at her. “I am not a prisoner?”

“No. Didn’t know if they knew what you were, didn’t want them to find you passed out in case.”

“Why did you not kill me?” She calmed, resting against one of the recliners.

“A few things, but mainly just a vibe. I can’t guarantee the others won’t try to do anything to you, but you’re safe from me.” She sighed, “So why were you working there?”

“They held my family. But now I am alone.” She looked at Liam and shook her head. “I should have protected you and your friends, but I was a coward.” She turned to Anya. “Please end my existence.”

“Did they kill your family?”

“Some of them. I do not know what happened to the others.” She shook her head. “It does not matter.”

“I’ll try to help you find them, okay?” Anya said softly.

The woman looked at her in disbelief.

“We’re starting to outgrow this house, but you are welcome to stay here if you’d like. Not sure you have anywhere else to go.”

She was about to answer when Ken appeared. His eyes went red and he lunged for her, wrapping a hand around her throat.

She put up no resistance, closing her eyes and waiting as the dragon began to squeeze.

“Ken, let her go.”

“She almost killed them. She deserves no mercy.” The dragon’s fingers tightened.

“She was only working there because they had her family.”

He paused, his eyes flicking to Anya’s. 

“Plus, she saved Liam, so she can’t be that bad.”

Ken released the woman, growing worried as she crumpled bonelessly at his feet.

Anya went and checked her over, making sure her breathing was returning to normal before placing her back onto a couch. She then looked at Ken, “She’ll be okay, physically at least. I don’t know what all she went through there, but she might still have some family I can rescue.” 

“I apologize for my anger.” Ken apologized before fleeing down the stairs.

Liam exhaled slowly. “Are you sure about this?”

“I can keep her at my safehouse if it’d be better?” She shrugged. “But like I said, she gives off good vibes.” She then looked thoughtful, “Maybe we should sell the safehouse and this house and buy a bigger place?”

“Do you really want all of us to stay?”

“I mean.. Unless you want just you and I together after we’re married? We could move to the safehouse and leave this for the others?”

He shook his head. “Never mind.” 

She sat down and closed her eyes for a few moments, “I think I need to sleep soon. A lot of healing after taking in so much information today..” 

Without a word, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He covered her up and kissed her softly. “Sleep well.”


	6. Chapter 6

Anya got up and checked the mail. She frowned when she saw a small postcard. Reading it over, she realized it was a wedding announcement. Upon further inspection, she saw her name and the name of someone named Rozan. She frowned and headed down to talk to the others. “Anyone ever heard of someone named Rozan?”

Nate scowled as Malgos hissed in fury.

“Taking that as a yes.”

“He’s a bigger prick than Jagach.” Malgos snarled. “My dying wish is to pull his horns off and shove them somewhere painful.”

She nodded, “Alright. Well, I guess I’ll deal with him too then.”

“Please allow me. Is he here?” Malgos asked.

“Not yet, but I’m assuming I’ll be seeing him soon.” She sighed before heading back toward the stairs.

She started preparing breakfast.

Umiko came out of the bathroom in a robe. “Who’s the object of your wrath this morning?”

“Another demon. Not sure if it’s been mentioned to you yet but I somehow ended up queen of them, and now everyone wants to take the throne from me.”

“Kei said something about that. I can’t imagine the stress in addition to this asylum.”

Anya chuckled and nodded, “It’s hard some days, but I don’t think I’d want it any other way.”

Soon, her phone began ringing and she picked up, “Hello?”

“Anya, I’m sorry. I love you and always will.” Liam’s voice was strained. “I just called to say goodbye.” He let out a harsh groan.

“Where are you? I’ll come help you, okay?”

“He-he won’t let you..” His voice was growing fainter. “Just don’t let him win..”

“Liam? Stay with me, okay?”

A cold laugh came through the phone, “I’ll keep him alive, if you agree to my terms.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m sure you’ve already gotten the announcement by now and know what I want.”

She paused, “Rozan?”

“Exactly, my dear.”

“Let him go, I’ll do whatever you ask.”

“I won’t let him go until  _ after _ the wedding. I’ll see you tonight at the castle. And dear, be sure to wear something nice. We want to have good pictures to remember this by.”

She growled and clicked off the phone. She looked back at the announcement and noticed the time and date on it was that day at 6 pm. She started toward her room, unsure what to do. If she tried to kill Rozan, he could kill Liam.. And she definitely didn’t want to drag the others into this. She shook her head as her mind continued to race.

“Anya?” Kei knocked at the door. “You okay?”

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright...” 

“That does not sound reassuring.”

“Just need to kill someone and not get Liam killed in the process..” she muttered as she picked an outfit. She finally opened her door, “Don’t worry.”

Malgos narrowed his eyes at her, then glimpsed the announcement. His eyes went black and he shook in fury. “You save Liam while I rip Rozan to shreds.”

“I don’t want any of you hurt.”

“But it’s okay for you?” Kei scowled.

She nodded quietly as she prepared to leave the house.

Malgos abruptly pushed past her toward the front door.

She shook her head before teleporting away to the castle.

Xori and Iggy gave her worried looks. 

  
“Rozan ordered us to get things ready... wasn’t sure what you wanted us to do.”

“It’s alright. Just play along for now so you stay safe.”

She sat and waited for the time to arrive, then stood and made her way to the throne room. 

“My dear, welcome.” Rozan smiled. She noticed Liam tied up on the floor. “Had to bring him, of course. We needed a witness.”

She growled and started toward him angrily. Suddenly, black surrounded Liam, “Don’t attack or I’ll kill him.”

She sighed and let her eyes return to their normal color.

“She won’t attack. But I will.” Malgos appeared, armed with a dagger. He rushed Rozan, pushing Liam aside. 

Rozan quickly dodged, then the darkness surrounded Liam again. It also began coating Malgos.

Malgos stiffened, then fell to his knees coughing.

Liam groaned weakly but didn’t otherwise move.

“Alright let’s get this over with so I can heal him before he dies..” Anya said quietly.

Rozan nodded, “Of course dear. Eager to start our future, I see.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I can show you a taste of what it’ll be like?” He offered, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She shivered as he moved his head closer and started kissing her neck.

Soon, someone came into the room and Rozan looked up. The man began talking, mostly in demon but Anya caught a few words. Using Xanus’s power, she was able to understand the rest. 

She focused and said a quick spell, teleporting Liam and Malgos back to the house before pulling a dagger and aiming it at Rozan.

He looked surprised, “Even without the threat of their lives, I  _ am  _ a worthy choice for your hand. I have centuries of demon knowledge to help you learn and I have so much to offer you physically. Why deny me, dear?”

She shuddered, “I don’t need or want you. And you deserve death for trying to force me to help you to the throne.” 

He sighed dramatically before pulling a large sword. “If I must.. He’ll say we finished the wedding. Then you were attacked and lost your life. But as your husband, I’ll be King.” 

She took a deep breath before charging toward him. She avoided the sword and sliced the dagger at him. Only connecting a few times, she backed away to refocus. 

He took the opportunity to swing his sword around, preparing to strike.

Before she advanced again, he was beside her. His sword embedded itself in her abdomen.

She had a momentary look of surprise before falling to her knees. 

He laughed coldly, “I win, my dear wife.”

She shook her head, the dagger lifting in the air and shooting at him. It hit his chest and he fell back in shock. Soon, the blood spread across his shirt and he went limp.

She looked down, noticing her own growing blood stain. She teleported to the house, sword still in her.

She looked up, eyes bleary. She began mumbling, “Nate.. you can take over.. if want.. change their ways.. Liam.. ‘m sorry.” She collapsed to the side.

Nate raced to her side, purple light covering her. Yu joined him, red light mixing as the two focused. Both men were near panic, but forced the feeling down.

Anya fell unconscious as her body healed.

She woke a while later, feeling sore but alive. She looked around to see what was happening.

Kei gave her a small smile. “Welcome back. You have to stop scaring us like that.”

“Sorry..” She said quietly.

He shook his head and gave her a large cup. “Ken says to drink every drop.”

She nodded slowly and started drinking. She paused, remembering, “How are Liam and Malgos?”

“Malgos is alright, complaining he didn’t get to kill the bastard.” Kei’s face fell as he debated whether to answer the rest of her question.

She frowned, “Is Liam at least alive?”

“He was when I left the basement. Nate was pretty worn out, but refusing to give up.”

Anya nodded and stood slowly, heading down the stairs.

Yu looked up from where he was covering Nate with a blanket. “Anya! You should be resting.”

She shook her head and went to Liam’s side.

“Nate says Rozan poisoned his spirit. He has kept it from progressing, but it is too strong for him to fully heal. Liam is in a coma and the prognosis is not good.”

Anya stared at Liam for a few moments before raising her hands. Light poured out from them as she tried to heal him. She tried to heal the poison in his spirit but struggled against it. She worked hard but didn’t get far. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Soon, Cael appeared and looked her over. He then looked at Liam and began healing him. 

Anya headed upstairs, sat down, and waited for Cael to finish. 

Cael eventually came up and sat down beside her, “He should be okay now. Just needs some more rest.”

She nodded tiredly, “Thanks.”

“Go get some rest.”

She didn’t even say anything, just headed to her room and closed the door.

Kei looked at Cael. “You lied to her.”

Cael sighed, “He  _ might  _ be okay. I tried my best. But we should know within a couple days if he’ll make it.”

“She’s going to kick your ass. But I don’t think she can handle the truth right now.” The fox exhaled softly.

Cael nodded, “I worry about her..”

“We all do. Can you alter memories?”

“Why?”

“Perhaps it would be better for us to disappear. She is free of her entanglements now. Maybe her demons could take her to the kingdom and she could live there in peace?”

“She would kill me if she ever found out.” Cael shook his head. “Plus, she cares about you guys too much.”

“I am sure you could make sure she would never remember. It would be better for her, you know it as well as we do. We bring too much pain and suffering.”

“Surprisingly, she’s doing better with you guys than she was on her own.” Cael admitted.

“If Liam dies, she will fall apart. Why put her through it?”

Cael shook his head, “I can’t do it to her. I know.. I know, it’s better to not put her through pain, but it’d be lying to her, and I can’t do that..”

“You just did! If Liam dies, she’ll be destroyed. You’ll lose her trust. This way, your relationship will survive.” Kei argued, his tails appearing as his anger grew.

Cael sighed, thinking for a moment, then entered Anya’s room. He came back out and looked at Kei, “She’ll sleep for a couple days and not know the difference. I won’t erase her memories, but this way, hopefully we’ll know his outcome by the time she does wake. I will be back later to try healing him more.” He disappeared.

Hours later, he reappeared beside Liam, another angel beside him. The angels focused and tried to help the best they could. After a while, they stepped away. The other angel vanished and Cael checked on the others.

Everyone was sleeping aside from Ken. The dragon watched him from narrowed flickering eyes. “You look quite unhappy.”

“I just have a lot going on. I think with the two of us healing, Liam should be alright.”

“That should be a cause for celebration. But I sense a deep foreboding in you. Are you actually considering Kei’s suggestion?”

Cael shook his head, “I’m not going to erase her memories. Whatever happens, I know she can deal with it. If we all help her through things, she will be okay.”

“And if she is not?” Ken asked softly. “Has she not been through enough without us adding to it?” He shook his head. “She acts stronger than she really is. I fear what will happen when she finally breaks.” He closed his eyes and turned away.

“I  _ know _ she’s been through a lot! I know more than you guys do. But she  _ is  _ better with you guys around. And you guys are better being around her.”

Ken remained silent.

“She  _ is _ probably bound to break at some point, but she’ll be able to get past it better with everyone. If she’s alone... Even if I would erase her memories, some things would stick with her, and I worry her stress wouldn’t leave and she’d go back to old habits.”

Nate awoke, but kept his eyes shut as he listened. Thoughts swirled through his brain, but he remained silent, not wanting to anger Cael.

Cael sighed, “I don’t know, just let me know if anything changes, okay?”

Ken nodded.

Cael vanished.

Umiko opened the door, looking around. “Is Anya here?” The mermaid looked uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting on the stairs.

Ken frowned. “She’s sleeping. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Umiko waved her hands. “It’s just...I’ve decided to return to the sea. I think I’ll be okay, even without my family. I just wanted to thank her, you know? But maybe this is better..Anyway, take care of yourselves, okay?”

The dragon gave her a soft smile. “You do the same. If you ever need help-”

Umiko chuckled softly. “I know. I will. Goodbye.” She turned and disappeared up the stairs. 

He heard the front door close softly and sighed.

Anya woke a few days later, climbing from her bed and heading out to check on the others.

Yu saw her and he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded, “Anything new going on?”

He shot a glance at the closed basement, then shook his head. “Nothing new. Are you hungry?”

She shrugged slightly and frowned, “Are you sure everything is okay?”

“Everything is fine.” He hurriedly answered, trying to steer her toward the kitchen. “I can make pancakes if you want.”

“Whatever is easiest.” She sighed, “I should probably check on Liam. How’s he doing?”

“He’s sleeping.” The hybrid busied himself grabbing ingredients. “Everything is perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about.”

She stayed quiet and sat down. 

Yu worked on cooking for a few moments, then stilled. His shoulders hunched and a sob escaped. He jumped and tried to distract her from the outburst. “So you want just a few or a Nate sized plate?” His voice broke on the boy’s name and he closed his eyes.

“Yu, quit lying to me. What all is wrong?”

He finally looked at her. “He left. Right after Umiko did, according to Ken. Said he was going to find a cure.”

She nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry. Ken wanted to wait to tell you because of..” He finally broke, tears streaming down his face.

“Just tell me everything, okay?”

“Liam isn’t getting better. Cael tried, even brought another angel, but it didn’t work. Nate said he’d find a cure, even if it killed him. Ken tried to stop him, but..” Yu took a breath, then continued. “Umiko decided to go back to the water. Said she’d be fine alone and thank you for everything. Kei and Cael are fighting over something Kei said, but they won’t tell me. Ken just sits in the corner, silent.”

She nodded again and stood, heading to the door.

“Anya?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you  _ really _ be happy if you forgot?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard Kei tell Yasha you needed to forget something. But he stopped talking when he saw me. I don’t know what he means. If you forgot what?” He shrugged. “Maybe he was talking about your brother..”

“I don’t know. Depends on what I’m forgetting. But, I think I’m fine.” 

“Okay.” The hybrid went back to cooking, stacking pancakes on a plate.

She slipped out the door quietly. She arrived back a while later, entering just as quietly.

“Nice walk?” Ken’s disapproval was evident in his voice.

“What’s wrong now?”

“You scared Yu. He said he was cooking and you just disappeared. He thinks you’re mad at him.”

She shook her head, “I’m not mad at anyone.”

The dragon frowned, then sighed. “ _ This _ is why I told him to wipe--” He was speaking under his breath, but froze as he realized she was listening intently.

She just shook her head and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

Ken cursed, then went down the stairs quickly.

Hours later, Anya still hadn’t left her room.

Kei paced the basement, uttering desperate prayers to Cael.

Cael sighed as he appeared, “What’s going on?”

“Nate’s gone, Yu couldn’t keep his trap shut and she’s locked herself in her room. I told you! You should have wiped her! I guess I’ll have to do it.”

Cael growled, “You’re just going to push her further into the hole she’s digging herself in.” 

“No! You are. She could be happily running her kingdom right now. Semi safe at least and not burdened by us! Liam is dying and she  _ will _ try to save him at the cost of her own life. I can’t let that happen. She’s too important to the demons.” Kei’s eyes were glowing black as his tails waved in agitation. “You’re too damn scared to do what you  **_know_ ** is best for her!”

“You listen here, I’ve known her for longer than you. I know her better than you. First off, stop thinking of yourselves as burdens! We hate that you do that! Secondly, it sounds like you just want her to run from her problems. She won’t even know she is, but that’s what’s happening. It’s better to address problems and deal with the consequences than to run from them! I  _ swear _ she is going to be worse without all of you.  _ IF  _ I change her memories, I want you to follow her. Watch her and see how bad things get.”

“She hasn’t come down to see him..” Kei answered sadly. “She hasn’t even tried. If you change her memories, I won’t find her. I won’t risk messing up. Just knowing she’s free will be enough.” He glared at Cael. “You don’t know us at all. We  _ are _ burdens to everyone. I refuse to be one anymore. Do what the fuck you want. Count me out.” He ran up the stairs and out the door, Yasha following in alarm.

Cael closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He went to Anya’s door and focused.

“One week. I’ll give you a week..” Cael muttered before rewriting Anya’s memories and teleporting her to the castle. He informed Iggy and Xori of the situation before shaking his head and heading to the front door.

Xori and Iggy glanced at each other worriedly as Anya stated her new laws. They didn’t argue though, writing them down rapidly. 

Anya shook her head at them before taking a drink from her flask. 

“Queen, what do you wish to do now?”

She looked thoughtful before finally shrugging and taking another drink. 

“You can visit the city and talk to your people?”

She stood, “Alright.”

She headed out of the castle and began talking to people about the new laws. She eventually found a bar and headed in, quickly downing a large glass.

Jagach materialized beside her. “My Queen, you look lovely today.”

Anya assessed him before giving a small smile, “Thank you.”

“Shall we retire to your room? I have a question for you to consider.”

She nodded and took his arm.

Jagach smiled and led her into the bedroom, then knelt at her feet. “I would like the honor of being your consort.”

She nodded and smiled, “That would be great.”

Malgos hissed from his hiding spot, the urge to wrap his hands around Jagach’s neck and squeeze almost overriding his senses. He forced himself calm, then teleported to a nearby park and waited.

Cael arrived at the park, glancing at Malgos.

“You have to fix this!  **_NOW_ ** .” The demon was beside himself, clenching his fists.

“Everyone else wanted this. I tried to tell everyone it was going to go badly, but nobody listened to me. Why should I fix it now? She’s not in danger and everyone else got what they wanted.”

“She’s planning to  **marry** _ Jagach _ !”

“At least he would be less likely to kill her that way,” Cael assessed.

“You winged bastard! I thought you cared about her! Guess I wasted my breath.” Malgos snarled before vanishing.

Cael took a deep breath, “Two more days... Anya, am I wrong?” He disappeared.

Malgos appeared at Anya’s house, startling Ken.

“Uh oh. What happened?”

“Anya’s about to marry Jagach and Cael refuses to stop it. I’m going to kill Jagach, then I’m going to vaporize that self righteous winged vermin. You found it?”

Ken nodded reluctantly. “Turns out my former master had it in his collection.” He brought out a large pitch black sword. “You’re going to get yourself killed, you know that?”

“Better than living under this insanity.” Malgos hefted the sword, then glanced to the closed bedroom door. “He-”

“Don’t ask. Nate hasn’t returned. I don’t think anything will stop it. A few days at most. If you succeed, don’t return. There will be no one here.” The dragon clasped Malgos’ hand. “I pray you succeed. I will wait for you where time ends.”

Malgos blinked back the tears and squeezed back. “Where time ends and all rest. Goodbye, my friend.” He vanished, leaving the dragon alone.


End file.
